Lucifer
by Channie10
Summary: [UPDATED] Before going to hiatus/boyXboy/DL?DR!
1. Teaser

_**L**__ucifer_

_**R**__ate : __**T **__[__**T**__eenager]_

_**G**__enre : __**C**__rime, __**AU **__[__**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse], __**R**__omance_

_**W**__arning : __**YAOI,**_ _**B**__oyX__**B**__oy. _

_Word count: 560_

_**F**__oreword : __**H**__idup memang bukanlah pilihan, tapi untuk memutuskan bagaiman jalan hidup itu adalah sebuah keputusan. __**K**__yungsoo bukan sosok siswa anti-sosial, ia pria yang menyenangkan. __**S**__aat sosok seperti Kai dan Luhan memenuhi harinya dan menentukan bagaimana jalan hidupnya. __**K**__yungsoo berubah menjadi seorang yang anti-sosial dan lebih memilih berpikir tentang dua aspek yang menjadi bahan pemikirannya. _

_**S**__aat yang paling ia benci adalah dimana ia harus kembali mengulang segalanya dari awal. __**M**__engenal seseorang baru, mengingat nama mereka dan beradaptasi kembali. __**A**__nti-sosial bukanlah kata yang terlampau pantas untuk ia sandang, akan tetapi saat pemimpin dua kubu paling berpengaruh di sekolah membuatnya menjadi sosok anti-sosial, __**K**__yungsoo hanya berdiam kembali dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berpikir dan kembali berpikir. _

_**J**__alur balapan liar memang menjadi salah satu opsi penilaiannya, akan tetapi ia tak akan menitik beratkan nilai pada kalah-menangnya, ia hanya akan menitik beratkan pada dua opsi teratas dipikirannya. __**C**__inta dan __**K**__etulusan. _

_**D**__o __**K**__yungsoo : ia berasal dari __**G**__yeonggi, bukanlah pilihannya untuk pindah ke __**S**__eoul. __**H**__anya ibunya yang keras kepalalah yang bisa membuatnya melakukannya. __**I**__a sosok polos dengan sejuta kelucuan yang tak pernah ia sadari._

_**B**__yun __**B**__aekhyun : pria penyuka gaya rock n' roll dengan wajah innocent yang benar-benar membuat mual. __**I**__a adalah teman yang setia dan juga baik hati. __**B**__uktinya, ia merelakan sesuatu hanya untuk membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia. _

_**C**__hen : pria sedang dengan mata sipit dan tulang pipi kentara__**. B**__isa dibilang ia adalah orang yang mengatur kelompoknya. __**B**__erotak cerdas dan memiliki suara falsetto yang indah. Menjaga keaslian membernya adalah visi utamanya. _

_**K**__im __**J**__oonmyeon : pria pendek berkulit putih dan rambut coklat mowhak. Ketua kesiswaan yang sebenarnya adalah iblis yang memakai topeng malaikat. Sisi gelapnya, ia adalah sosok berdarah dingin dengan masa lalu kelam dan keluarga brokenhome yang ia punya membuatnya semakin bad dan beast. _

_**P**__ark __**C**__hanyeol : pria jangkung bergigi putih dan rambut hitam. Ia bekerja disebuah pub sebagai bartender dan menjadi sosok beast dijalanan. _

_**H**__uang __**Z**__itao : pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut pirang yang aneh. Ia adalah seorang model pria gay dewasa dan ia menjadi beast dengan segala kelebihan pada tubuhnya. Tapi satu hal saja, ia masih ber-segel. _

_**L**__ay : pria dungu dengan kepolosan diatas maksimum, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah koordinir lapangan kelompoknya. Ia benar-benar lihai mengatur strategi di jalanan. _

_**X**__iumin : pria sedang dengan kekuatan otak yang bisa diadu dengan Lay. Ia juga seorang koordinir lapangan dikelompoknya. _

_**L**__uhan : tak ada yang menyangka bagaimana bisa seorang pria berwajah malaikat sebenarnya adalah seorang iblis dan raja di jalur balapan. Ia putra dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul dengan keluarga yang sama brokenhome-nya ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain bermain wanita dan menjadi beast sejati. _

_**K**__ai : pria tan dengan tubuh jangkung dan garis rahang tegas, bukan brokenhome yang menyebabkannya menjadi seorang beast yang brengsek. Kematian kedua orangtuanya dengan sosok kakak laki-laki yang perhatian padanya, membuatnya kehilangan pikiran dan perlahan berubah menjadi seorang beast. _

_**D**__an pada akhirnya, hanya dua aspek yang menjadi uring-uringannya adalah dua hal teratas yang ia beratkan nilainya. __**B**__ukan bagaimana breksek dan beastnya mereka, tapi bagaimana mereka …._

To be continue…

Ff sampingan sama The Fate, pairing utamanya mungkin mudah ditebak tapi ada beberapa konflik yang mengondisikan Kyungsoo berubah jadi manusia ansi-sosial.

Maaf buat the fate yang lama upadatenya dan happy reading !

Last, mind to review?

Channie10


	2. He is

_**L**__ucifer_

_**R**__ate : __**T **__[__**T**__eenager]_

_**G**__enre : __**C**__rime, __**AU **__[__**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse], __**R**__omance_

_**W**__arning : __**YAOI,**_ _**B**__oyX__**B**__oy. _

_Word count :1403_

_**[C**__hapter 1__**]**__ – He is …_

Ia menjejakkan kaki-kakinya mungilnya melangkah lebih dalam ke Sekolah barunya. Rasa canggung merasuki tubuhnya dan merayap dihatinya, ini terasa seperti berpindah kelain Negara, walaupun dalam kenyataan, Kyungsoo hanya pindah dari Gyeonggi ke Seoul. Tak ada yang bisa merayu ibunya lagi saat Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ingin pindah dan masuk ke Sekolah baru, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menjadi manekin di Sekolah dan menjadi seorang yang anti-sosial selama beberapa bulan.

Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah merajuk dan berputar-putar mencari kelasnya saat seseorang senior tiba-tiba menabraknya. "Ah, _choesonghabnida_"kata Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah dapat berdiri dan membungkuk maaf pada seniornya. _Awal yang buruk_, pikirnya.

Seniornya terkekeh pelan dan Kyungsoo merasa harus melihat bagaiama seniornya itu terlihat seperti mengejeknya. Sangat. "Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau anak baru bukan?"tanya seniornya dengan senyum yang melegakan. Kyungsoo merasa seperti angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya, dan ia mengangguk. "Ya, saya pindahan dari Gyeonggi"jawabnya dengan kecanggungan luar biasa. Seniornya mengangkat tangannya, "Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku ketua kesiswaan disini"katanya. Kyungsoo menerima salamnya dan juga menjabat tangannya, "Kyungsoo, aku Do Kyungsoo"kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu"kata seniornya sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. _Ini terlalu canggung_, batinnya.

..

..

Kyungsoo masih menulis materi Matematika yang ditulis dipapan putih. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil dikepalanya dan membuat berbagai ekspresi lucu karena pelajaran Matematika yang bukan menjadi bidangnya. Sungguh.

Tiga jam sebelumnya, ia bertemu dengan senior bernama Kim Joonmyeon dan seniornya itu mengatarnya ke kelasnya. Ia masuk kedalam kelas X-A. Ia mendapatkan teman sebangku pria bernama Baekhyun yang begitu cerewet. Rangakaian peristiwa yang tak pernah Kyungsoo pikirkan atau bahkan hanya terlintas dipikarannya saat ia memasuki kelas baru. Begitu bertolak belakang dengan bagaima yang ia pikirkan.

Bel istirahat berdering pukul sepuluh pagi. Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya, dan ia masih melihat Baekhyun juga melakukannya. "Hei Baekhyun-Hyung! Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama"teriak seorang pria; dengan tubuh sedang dan rambut kecoklatan. Pria itu merangkul Baekhyun dengan akrabnya dan tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo disekitarnya. "Bisa lepaskan aku, aku ingin makan siang bersama dengan teman baruku. Kyungsoo kenalkan, ia Kim Jongdae kau bisa memanggilnya Chen"kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cukup terhenyak bangun dari tidurnya saat Baekhyun mengajaknya makan siang bersama. "Baiklah Hyung, bawa ia ke Luhan kalau kau punya teman baru se –"kalimat Chen terputus karena secara sepihak Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan sosok Chen sendirian didalam kelas.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan temanmu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih menariknya kearah kantin.

Baekhyun mendudukannya disebuah bangku dan pria itu juga duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat kalau tak hanya ia dan Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku itu. "Luhan-Hyung, kau menonton konsernya kemarin?"tanya Baekhyun dan pria bernama Luhan; dengan rambut hitam pekat dan tubuh sedang menatapnya. "Tidak, aku tak menyukai bagaiman pria itu berteriak seperti tak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan telinga penonton setelahnya"jawab Luhan malas.

Kyungsoo menatap pria tampan bernama Luhan, dengan alisnya yang tebal ia menautkan alisnya. Ia mengernyit, "Maaf Baekhyun, bisa kau antarkan aku ke konternya?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Baekhyun memasukan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menatapnya, "Apa? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"kata Baekhyun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXX**

Pukul tiga sore, Kyungsoo sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku Fisika ditangan, besok akan mengadakan ujian dadakan dan dengan terpaksa, ia harus mengikutinya. Ia menghela nafas dalam, pikirannya terbang ke peristiwa yang tak terdeteksi siang tadi. Ia mendapat teman baru, dan anehnya teman barunya itu penyuka rock n' roll dan seorang anggota gangster. Ia menghela nafas lagi, dipikirannya Baekhyun cukup baik dan ramah.

Ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya. Ia masih melihat jalan sepi didepan rumahnya. Kapan ibunya akan pulang? Apa ibunya tak mengkhawatirkannya sama sekali?. Saat ia datang dan mengucapkan salam, tak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya.

Ia menarik sebuah buku yang ia simpan diantara buku-buku pelajarannya. Diary, satu hal yang sangat ia butuhkan. Dimana seharusnya ada ibunya yang bisa mendengarkan ceritanya dan mendengar keluh-kesahnya, ia lebih memilih menulisnya diatas buku tebal ber-cover merah-hitam kotak-kotak. Bukan karena ia malu, tapi hanya karena satu alasan.

Ibunya tak akan pernah punya waktu lebih untuknya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Saat ia merasa bosan, Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah sepeda didalam garasi dan bersepeda mengelilingi komplek, ia butuh tahu tentang tata-letak daerah tempat tinggalnya. Ia bahagia, melihat daun-daun menguning dan rontok, merasakan bagaimana angin musim semi menemaninya. Ia tersenyum, dengan kaki-kakinya yang masih mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Hingga disebuah perempatan, Kyungsoo yang tak sempat memperhatikan kanan dan kiri akhirnya tertabrak sebuah sepeda lainnya. "Akh.."Kyungsoo mengaduh sambil merasakan perih dilututnya, sepedanya limbung disampingnya dengan seorang pria yang menabraknya. Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan pantatnya. "Maafkan aku, aku benar benar –ohh"katanya terhenti saat lagi-lagi rasa perih dilututnya mengambil perhatiannya.

Sang pria membantunya duduk disebuah kursi kayu ditepi jalan, Kyungsoo hanya merintih dan mengaduh-aduh saat pria itu masih berusaha membereskan sepeda mereka. Pria itu kembali, dengan sebuah tas plastik putih dan berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh…"Kyungsoo mendesis saat pria itu menyapukan alkohol dilukanya. Rasa dingin merambat dan ia masih mendesis samar. Pria itu juga menyapukan obat merah dan ia menutupnya dengan perban. "Selesai, lain kali hati-hatilah dan lihat arah berlawanan"kata pria itu lalu pergi. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mengangkat tangannya. "Te –"ucapnya lantang dan terhenti saat pria itu beranjak sambil menaiki sepedanya. " –rima kasih"lanjutnya pelan.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ia masih menaiki sepedanya hingga ia memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas. Ia memasukkan sepedanya kedalam garasi dan meletakkannya disebelah mobil sport merahnya dan motornya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah dan berjalan melewati ruang tengah.

_**Malam itu, keadaan rumah ini sungguh ramai dan aura bahagia menguar dari sebuah keluarga yang tengah bercanda bersama. **_

"_**Kim Jongin, jangan makan bagian Jongwoon. Kau sudah mengabiskan setengahnya sayang"kata seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang. **_

_**Sosok kecil dengan rambut hitam, itu merajuk masih berkacak pinggang didepan meja yang dipenuhi dengan dua Loyang pizza, kentang goreng, dan cola. **_

"_**Tapi umma, Hyung sudah membelinya bersama kekasihnya sebelum pulang. Sekarang giliranku memakannya"rajuknya dengan mukanya yang lucu. **_

Ingatan itu kembali merayap keotaknya. Saat ia melewati ruang tengahnya yang penuh dengan kenangan dan memori yang terasa seperti akan membunuhnya perlahan, ia tak tahu kenapa ingatan itu selalu kembali dan kembali ke pikirannya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha dan sebesar apapun. Tak akan pernah berhasil.

..

..

..

Ia masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya dan berusaha untuk tertidur, dengan ingatan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya. Ia hanya ingin cepat terlelap dan melupakan tentang kejadian masa lalunya. Kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya memang begitu berdampak baginya.

Ia dulu adalah Jongin yang baik hati, Jongin yang ceria, dan Jongin yang pemalu. Dan sekarang, ia berubah menjadi orang yang brengsek, kejam, dan tak berperasaan. Ingatan masa lalu merubahnya menjadi sosok Jongin yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. Ia sungguh tak mengenal dirinya sekarang. Ia terlalu berbeda.

**XXXXXX**

Sebuah mobil hitam dengan sebuah lidah api merah dikedua sisinya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Rumah dengan cat biru muda dan pintu putih. Pria berambut hitam dan tubuh sedang keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya.

Rasa pening menyerangnya, dan sesunggunya rasa ini selalu menyerangnya saat ia pulang kerumah dan melihat keadaan orang tuanya. Subjek yang seharusnya membantunya meraih masa depannya, menemaninya saat ia kesepian, dan juga menjadi bahu saat ia merasa sedih dan lelah. Akan tetapi ia tak pernah memiliki orang tua seperti itu. Ayahnya adalah seorang penggila kerja yang hanya memperhatikan bagaimana grafik bursanya semakin menjulang dan menjulang. Sedangkan ibunya, seorang wanita murahan yang tak pernah mencintai ayah dan dia. Wanita yang pekerjaannya 'memeras' ayahnya.

Luhan membanting pintu, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan bantal dan semenit kemudian terdengar suara isakan pelan. Luhan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menekuk lututnya. Ia hanya seorang pria yang lemah dan cengeng. Bukan pria kuat dan berani seperti orang lain tahu.

**XXXXXX**

Disebuah rumah, tepatnya disebuah kamar dengan cat putih. Terdapat sebuah ranjang sengel dan sebuah meja belajar disampingnya.

Terdengar musik memekakan _rock_ mulai terdengar, seorang pria yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah dan berbau wangi sampo. Ia berdiri disebelah jendela besarnya yang terbuka. Korden yang ada disisi-sisi jendela terbang tak beraturan terkena angin.

Saat seperti ini hanya ada satu sosok pria yang hadir dan muncul ke permukaan pikirannya. Seorang yang dicintainya dengan segala hal yang perlahan mengahncurkannya. Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun saat orang yang disukainya hanya memasang wajah palsunya dan menyembunyikan tangis dan rasa marahnya. Itu akan membunuhnya, Baekhyun tahu. Namun, sekeras apapun Baekhyun mencoba, pria itu tak akan pernah mau mendengarnya.

Karena ia hanya sosok yang dilihat tapi tak pernah ia dengar.

Dan juga, Sosok yang ia dengar tapi tak pernah ia lihat.

Seseorang memutar kenop pintunya, dan berdiri diambang pintu. "Byun Baekhyun, jangan terus membayangkannya dan cepat turun kebawah"

**XXXXXX**

Pagi berikutnya, Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan seragam miliknya juga telah mengetahui jalan menuju sekolah. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menemani ibunya sarapan dan mengambil sepedanya dari dalam garasi. "Ibu! Kyungsoo berangkat, bye!"teriaknya sambil membuka pagar dan membwa sepedanya.

Perjalanannya memang tak begitu mengasyikkan, ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan sepasang _earphone_ putih yang mengalunkan lagu dari penyanyi grup kesukaannya. Jalan komplek rumahnya memang benar-benar sepi, dan dengan begitu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seluk beluk jalan dan apa yang ada disisi kiri-kanan jalan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Ia sudah menampakkan kakinya didepan gerbang sekolah, "Annyeong Haseyo"sapanya pada seorang penjaga gerbang. Ia hanya ingin memulai harinya dengan lebih baik.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan sepedanya dihalaman parkir. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa pria dengan dua mobil lamborgini sedang berbincang diparkiran yang tak jauh darinya. Sekolah yang unik, disekoalhnya dulu, siswa tak dibolehkan mengendarai mobil dan memang hanya sepeda dan motor yang memenuhi parkirannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak sebelum sebuah suara memaksanya untuk berhenti. "Hei anak baru"panggil salah satu pria; dengan rambut hitam pekat dan mata yang tak jauh berbeda dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, menatap pria itu. "Kau bisa datang keatap nanti saat jam istirahat, aku ingin berbicara padamu"katanya.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Melewati beberapa lorong dengan banyak loker disamping kirinya. Sampai dikelas ia meletakkan tasnya dan menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas kursi dan tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun datang, dengan seorang pria yang Kyungsoo ingat bernama Chen. "Oh Hai Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar anak yang rajin"kata Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Uhm terimakasih dan selamat pagi"ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Baekhyun mengambil duduk disampingnya begitupula Chen. "Aku melihatmu berbincang dengan Chanyeol tadi, apa yang ia katakan padamu?"tanya Baekhyun dan mutlak membuat Chen membulatkan mata. "Apa! Park Chanyeol? Ia sungguh gila"pekik Chen tak terduga.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, "Siapa itu Park Chanyeol?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang seratus persen polos. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, "Pria yang kau temui tadi diparkiran. Berambut hitam legam dengan mata yang besar"ucapnya dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak membentuk dua buah lingkaran.

"Ia memintaku menemuinya nanti saat istirahat"jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah yang polos. "Tidak. Kau tak boleh bertemu dengannya Kyungsoo. Ia berbahaya"

To be continue…

Chap satu hanya perkenalan saja ya…

Meskipun reaksinya gak terlalu baik, tapi makasih buat yang review dan untuk 'The Fate', sudah agak keliatan kan jalan ceritanya?

Mind to review?

Channie10


	3. The truth

_**L**__ucifer_

_**R**__ate : __**T **__[__**T**__eenager]_

_**G**__enre : __**C**__rime, __**AU **__[__**A**__lternate __**U**__niverse], __**R**__omance_

_**W**__arning : __**YAOI,**_ _**B**__oyX__**B**__oy. _

_**W**__ord __**A**__count : 2165_

_**[C**__HAPTER 2__**] – T**__he __**T**__ruth_

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya. "Kenapa?"tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun memasang wajah kaku begitupun dengan Chen.

Kyungsoo mulai menggeram. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"geramnya dengan wajah marah. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan panjang. "Hanya jangan dekati dia dan semua temannya oke?"kata Baekhyun.

..

..

Kyungsoo berbohong. Ia sedang berjalan menaiki belasan anak tangga untuk mencapai atap sekolah. Jantungnya sudah berpacu sendari tadi, dan ia memaksakan untuk bertemu dengan sosok pria yang menurut Baekhyun berbahaya.

Ia sudah mencapai atas dan dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu besi yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Ia mencoba santai dengan berkali-kali menghela nafas sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu besi itu dan melihat pria tinggi itu membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati pria itu dan menepuk bahunya. Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan menarik satu sisi bibirnya. "Kau datang –"ucapnya memulai. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. " –bodoh"hardiknya. Kyungsoo merasa nyeri diulu hatinya dan berniat berbalik sebelum seorang pria lain berdiri didepannya. Menghalangi jalannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan airmatanya saat suara dingin menyapa gendang telinganya. "Hai, aku Tao. Aku melihat kau begitu dekat dengan Wolf"ucapnya pelan dan menusuk. Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. "S-siapa itu Wolf?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang menggigil.

Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Tao dan Chanyeol bahkan suara nafas berat mereka, "Aku tak yakin bila kau tak mengenal siapa itu Byun Baekhyun"ucapnya. Kyungsoo tersentak, ia merasa ingin memojok dan menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan menekuk kakinya. "Dengar manis, Baekhyun itu mesin pembunuh"bisik pria jangkung lainnya. Chanyeol.

Kini telapak tangan Kyungsoo sudah menutupi telingannya, ia tak ingin ada kata-kata apapun yang masuk dan akhirnya ia ketahui. Ia hanya ingin mengenal Baekhyun sebagai pria yang humoris dan aneh. "Ia punya teman bernama Luhan. Dan dia adalah mesin pembunuh yang lebih berbahaya, aku sarankan sayang~ jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria Byun dan teman-temannya itu"ucap Chanyeol dan tak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Telapak tangannya lebih erat menutupi telingannya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata akhirnya mengalir dan isakan pelannya mulai terdengar. "Kau kenal Chen, ia adalah seorang –"ucapan Tao terhenti saat pintu besi secara tiba-tiba terbuka dan menimbulkan suara benturan keras.

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo telah duduk dikursi panjang taman belakang dengan seorang pria yang tengah memandangnya acuh. Ia bahkan masih menangis dan terisak. "Ayolah, jangan menangis. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu lagi"ucap pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata bening pria didepannya, "Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih Luhan-_sshi_"ucap Kyungsoo. Ia masih berusaha relax dan menghentikan isakannya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memegang pundaknya dan meremasnya pelan. "Menangislah"ucapnya pelan lalu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu didunia apa sekarang ia berada, ia hanya memperdulikan sosok yang tengah memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis dibahunya. Aroma _citrus_ Luhan begitu menenangkan dan ia bisa berhenti menangis dalam beberapa puluh menit.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tak berpindah tempat sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memulai pembicaraan. "Kau disini saja oke? Kau sudah terlampau terlambat untuk masuk, bel pulang akan segera berbunyi"ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia masih menautkan lengannya dibelakang leher Luhan dan bernafas tenang disana. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Bibir Luhan membentuk suatu garis senyum samar. "Aku mendengar dari pembicaraanmu dengan Baekhyun, dan aku tahu kau akan datang kesana"ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher pria tampan itu dan membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Ugh~ kau menyebalkan"ucapnya. Seakan-akan mereka begitu dekat dan memiliki sebuah hubungan yang jelas. "Terimakasih, semua orang berkata begitu"

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo masih menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya saat mobil ibunya memasuki pekarangan rumah. Ia bisa mendengar suara mesin yang dimatikan dan suara pintu terbuka. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mata dan menyapa ibunya sebentar.

Kyungsoo semakin menutup matanya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan suara stiletto ibunya terdengar. Ibunya duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengelus rambutnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Maafkan ibu Kyungsoo, ibu tak mempunyai waktu lebih untukmu"ibunya berbisik lalu mengecup dahinya. "Selamat tidur"

Lalu ibunya beranjak menjauh dan menutupi pintu kamarnya kembali.

Setetes air mata mengalir dan ia bahagia karena mengetahui bahwa ibunya masih menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo tak bisa menemukan keberadaan ibunya dimanapun. Ia hanya melihat dua buah roti isi dengan sebuah memo yang tertulis bahwa ibunya harus berangkat lebih dulu karena ia harus rapat dengan kliennya.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan meminum susunya. Ia mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Ini masih terlampau pagi dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tangannya ia simpan didalam saku celana dan rambut merah tuanya yang ia sisir kebelakang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya saat seseorang berjalan disampingnya. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan kulit tan dan rambut kecoklatan. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Selamat pagi"ucapnya dan pria disampingnya menatapnya. "Oke. Maafkan Chanyeol dan Tao, aku tak tahu kalau mereka akan menyakitimu"ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkan mereka"ujarnya. Pria disampingnya mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Aku Kim Jongin"ucapnya dengan nada gembira dan mata bulan sabitnya. Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

**XXXXXXXX**

Pukul sepulu pagi waktu jam makan siang berdering. Secara tak manusiawi Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo menuju kantin dan tak memperdulikan bebagai penolakan Kyungsoo. "Baekhyu-_ah_, jangan menyeretku oke? Aku bisa jalan sendiri"ucapnya kesal.

Baekhyun memasang wajah tak berdosanya dengan senyum yang lucu. "Baiklah, karena kau manis. Aku akan membiarkanmu makan sendiri"

Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Baekhyun mengambil tempat tepat didepan Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Kau tak apa? Wajahmu memerah"

Kyungsoo tergagap dan segera berdiri untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya. "_Ya_! Kyungsoo tunggu aku"teriak Baekhyun dengan raut muka kesal.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah jam istirahat selesai. Ia hanya merasa kecewa dengan bagaimana ekspresi Luhan yang seolah-olah mereka tak pernah kenal dan ugh… bagaimana mungkin kejadian tempo hari bisa dilupakan.

Materi geografis bahkan tak bisa menembus awan abu-abu yang menutupi pikiran Kyungsoo. Dan semua itu karena Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menggeleng dengan kata 'uhm uhm' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Oh, _ya_! Kau benar-benar lucu"

**XXXXXXX**

Diatap sekolah terlihat tiga orang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah lengkap.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan ganggu anak baru itu!"teriaknya lantang. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu menundukkan kepalanya, sedang pria satunya dengan rambut hitam membuang mukanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai! Dia –oh Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu"ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui apapun, hanya jangan dekati pria mungil itu"ucapnya geram.

"Kau –kau menyukainya bukan?"

**XXXXXXX**

2 Mei 2009

Liburan musim panas akan segera datang. Kyungsoo tak pernah merencanakan atau bahkan memikirkan kemana dia akan berlibur. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau sekolahnya akan mengadakan tur musim panas di pantai.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_. Apa keperluanmu sudah siap?"tanya ibunya dengan kepala yang menyembul di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi. Ia begitu menyayangkan waktu ini. Ibunya mendapat liburan musim panas dan seharusnya, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama ibunya.

"Ibu. Maafkan Kyungsoo tak bisa menemani Ibu"ucapnya saat ia sudah didepan pintu keluar dengan sebuah tas ransel.

Mobil Baekhyun sudah terlihat didepan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan mencium pipi ibunya itu.

..

..

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah tas ransel dan topi yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Baekhyun tak pernah sadar apa yang ia lakukan terhadap mobilnya. Membersihkan _dashbor_ mobilnya dan membuang semua kaset _rock n' roll_ dan menggantinya dengan kaset klasik. Ia bahkan juga membeli beberapa bantal leher untuk perjalanan nanti.

"Hai Baekhyun"sapa Kyungsoo saat ia sudah masuk dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi. "Hai Kyungsoo"

**XXXXXXX**

Satu lagi hal yang tak Kyungsoo tahu tentang sekolahnya. Ia (mungkin) tak merasa menyesal telah pindah ke sekolah yang pada awalnya ia pikir membosankan dan menyeramkan.

Sekolahnya bahkan tak menyewa bis untuk tur. Para murid menggunakan mobil pribadi masing-masing dan Kyungsoo berterimakasih karena Baekhyun masih ingin memberinya tumpangan.

"Apa kau lelah Kyung? Aku membawa beberapa bantal leher dibelakang. Kau bisa memakainya"ujar Baekhyun saat ia melihat Kyungsoo meregangkan badannya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Mereka keluar bersamaan untuk memenuhi daftar hadir dan mungkin Baekhyun ingin menyapa beberapa temannya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Luhan yang keluar dari mobil _Ferrari _merahnya dan siswa yang ditemuinya kemarin –Jongin. Pria itu juga memakirkan mobil _Ferrari _hitamnya bertolak belakangan dengan mobil Luhan. "Apa kau pikir mereka akan _drifting_ disana? Mengapa mereka memakai mobil semahal itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, dan memandang bagaimana beningnya pria didepannya ini. "Mereka selalu melakukannya. Dan Kyungsoo kau melupakan sebuah fakta kalau mereka berdua adalah putra dari dua perusahaan sukses di Korea"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan lehernya yang terbungkus bantal leher. Baekhyun disampingnya masih focus menyetir dan lagu klasik yang berputar membuatnya perlahan menutup mata dan jatuh tertidur.

"Tidurlah malaikat. Aku mencintaimu"ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh menutup matanya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan barusaja. Ia hanya mengakui bagaimana debaran itu menganggunya, bagaimana hangatnya hatinya saat pria mungil itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia tak bisa melupakan apapun detail dari pria mungil disampingnya.

Karena pria ini terlalu penting dan berharga baginya.

..

..

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan meregangkan badannya saat mereka telah mencapai tempat istirahat sementara. Kyungsoo masih tidur didalam mobilnya dengan tenang. Ia berjalan kedalam untuk membeli beberapa jajanan ringan dan minuman. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo akan lapar saat ia terbangun nanti.

Seseorang nemepuk bahunya saat ia sedang mengantre untuk membeli sebuah _burger_. "Oh hai Lu. Kau mau _burger_?"tanyanya.

Luhan menyimpan tangannya dalam saku celana dan menatap Baekhyun. "Dimana pria mungil itu?"tanyanya dengan wajah datar dan suara yang dingin.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa yang kau –Oh, kau mencari Kyungsoo? Ia sedang tidur dimobil. Ia terlihat kelelahan"jawabnya sambil membayar makanan yang ia pesan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan mencari sebuah bangku dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol. "Kau keren dengan mobil merahmu"ujar Baekhyun sambil memakan _burger_-nya satu gigitan besar. Luhan tersenyum simpul, rambut peraknya ia sisir keatas hingga membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk balapan disana? Treknya benar-benar tak biasa Luhan, jalur pegunungan dengan kemiringan super"kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan penuh khawatir.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ia yang memintaku, dan aku harus memenuhi kemauannya. Kau tahu bukan?". Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap meja kayu coklat. "Tapi setidaknya pikirkanlah dulu. Chen dan Lay akan mengirimkan beberapa file tentang trekmu malam ini"

**XXXXXXXX**

Mereka sudah sampai dihotel yang disewa untuk bermalam malam ini. Tentu saja bukan hotel biasa dengan pelayanan biasa, kau tahu bukan mereka… kaya?.

Disebuah kamar hotel, terlihat seorang pria tengah berdiri dibelakang jendela kamarnya yang menyangkup gambaran tentang pantai. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak terartikan.

"Kai" seseorang memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa file dan sebuah _headset_ yang menutupi lubang telinga kirinya. Kai memutar badannya, duduk disebuah sofa sambil menunggu seorang teman prianya yang sedang sibuk dengan file dan suara yang keluar dari _headset_-nya.

Kai melirik sekilas kertas-kertas bergambar grafik saat pria itu meletakkan beberapa lembar diatas meja kaca. "Bacalah, itu adalah info tentang trekmu besok. Jangan kalah dengannya Kai, kau bisakan?"tanya pria itu.

Kai menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Tentu saja, itu demi sesuatu"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ugh, ayolah Sehun. Kau bahkan tak bisa menafsirkan bagaimana kenampakan nyata disana?"geram seorang pria dengan topi terbalik pada pria berambut _blond_.

Sehun menggerutu dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Kemiringan ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kau ingat kita sebelumnya hanya memakai tigapuluh, tapi sekarang mereka memakai empatpuluh derajat"jawabnya.

Sedang Luhan yang duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya hanya menatap kedua temannya dengan remasan jarinya dan ketukan sepatunya. "Ini harus berhasil. Mungkin ataupun tak mungkin, kita telah menerima tantangan mereka"

Chen terlihat mengusap wajahnya, "Ya Tuhan, aku harap besok kau akan siap dengan trek yang benar-benar mematikan"

**XXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun dengan berlembar-lembar kertas bergrafik dan segelas kopi diatas meja kaca. Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kertas bergrafik bertuliskan '_Wolf's Grafic Line'_. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, tapi Wolf?

**XXXXXXXX**

Pukul sepuluh malam, semua orang telah mengerubungi sebuah gedung tua yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. _Wolf_ dan _Growl_. Dua buah mobil berlabel _Ferrari _berwarna merah dan hitam telah terparkir rapi didepan gedung tua bergaya Yunani itu.

Luhan dan Kai keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam sebelum berjalan kearah kelompok masing-masing. Suara sorak sorai penonton mau tak mau membuat suasana menjadi lebih dan lebih tegang.

Chen dan Lay terlihat sedang menatap layar monitor sedang Baekhyun tengah memasangkan sebuah _earpiece_ ditelinga Luhan. "Nah Luhan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya. Menangkan balapan ini dan kau mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Cepat pakain _earpiece_-mu"

Lay masih menatap monitor dan memperhatikan bagaimana grafik kelompoknya bergerak dalam detiknya. Dan semenit kemudian, ia akan mencatatnya dalam sebuah tablet dan menyimpannya. Berbagai hipotesa sudah keluar bahkan sebelum mereka memulai perlombaan.

..

..

"Kai-_ya_. Kau siap bukan? Aku dan Xiumin akan mengontrol kemana kau akan bergerak, cepat pakai _earpiece_-mu dan siapkan dirimu"kata Suho sambil memberika Kai sebuah tepukan dibahu.

Telinganya masih tertutup _headphone_ hitam dengan sebuah mikrofon disana. Ia akan berusaha untuk mengontrol Kai malam ini. Mereka akan memenangkan pertarungannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Set. Ready. Go!_"teriak seorang wanita dengan bendera hitam-putih ditangannya. Tubuh rampingnya hanya terbalut sehelai kain, dengan lengannya yang tak terbalut apapun.

Suho masih menatap monitor dan berkonsentrasi ditrek yang ada dihadapan Kai. "Kai-_ya_. Kau harus bersabar oke? Didepan ada tikungan kekiri. Jangan coba untuk melepas gasmu, atau kau akan terjun kejurang. Biarkan dia meminpin dan setelahnya akan ada tikungan kekanan, cobalah menyalipnya"

Dan secara tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dengan suara…

To be continue…

Review juseyo….


	4. I Love You

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**[Chapter 3] – I Love You**_

_**Warns :: please check the footer. I change the rate. **_

_**I receive some critics, but I don't receive any plagiarism. **_

_**This storyline belong to Channie10**___

_**..**_

_**..**_

Ia telah duduk diatas kursi empuk putih dibelakang jendela kamarnya. Satu jam yang lalu, saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bahkan tak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Matanya tak bisa terpejam sama sekali dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun sampai pria berambut ungu itu kembali.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tak tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi, yang jelas ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun –mungkin- tengah menemani Luhan dan Kai _drifting_.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya, ia tak menoleh dan tetap pada posisinya. Angin malam terasa mengelus wajahnya saat ia menutup matanya, dan Kyungsoo suka itu.

"Kau belum tidur _eoh_?"tanya Baekhyun, ia meletakkan tas selempangnya dimeja nakas dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah 'hm'. "Oh hei, respon apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"tanyanya. Ia menegakkan badannya, dan memandang Baekhyun dengan raut muka insomnianya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berkata, "Ada, namun tak seburuk sebelumnya. Mobil Luhan hanya menabrak sisi gunung, dan mobilnya rusak sebelah"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak memberi respon apapun. "Ia baik, dan sebaiknya kau tidur"ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

**XXXXXX**

_9 Mei 2009_

Musim panas masih berjalan. Ia kembali dengan selamat dari liburan panjangnya. Mereka berman air dipantai, dan berakhir kedinginan di hotel. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo itu lebih baik daripada hanya bangun dan menemukan dirinya selama lima hari terus berada dikamarnya. Itu terdengar membosankan.

Kyungsoo duduk didepan tv di ruang tengah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ibunya bahkan belum kembali sejak dua hari lalu ia pulang. Ia ingin mendekap ibunya dan memintanya membuatkan sepanci kecil sup miso kesukaannya, walaupun ia dapat membuatnya sendiri, ia masih menyukai milik ibunya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya keras dan dibarengi dengan sebuah teriakkan, "Kyungsoo! Cepat bukakan pintunya!"

Ibunya terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu sambil berteriak tak karuan saat Kyungsoo masih berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan tergesa.

Kyungsoo memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Sosok ibunya yang berdiri dibelakang pintu masuk terlihat mengerikan baginya; rambut panjangnya tak karuan, lipstiknya yang kemana-mana, serta _eyeliner_-nya yang luntur.

Ia membopoh ibunya untuk sampai kedalam dan duduk diatas sofa. Ia berbalik untuk mengunci pintu. Sekembalinya ia membawa ibunya naik keatas dan menaruh ibunya diatas ranjangnya lalu menutup tubuh ibunya dengan selimut hingga leher.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan, meruntuki apa yang sebenarnya hal bodoh yang dilakukan ibunya. Ia keluar kamar, dan turun kedapu untuk mengambil sebaskom air hangat untuk mengelap wajah ibunya.

**XXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, pukul setengah enam, Kyungsoo telah bangun dari tidurnya dan turun untuk memasak sarapan. Mungkin ibunya akan mengalami _hangover _setelah meminum berbotol-botol alkohol semalam.

Ia mengambil sebuah _ramyeon_ dari atas kabinet dapur dan memasaknya. Kulkasnya kosong melompong, entah kapan terakhir kali ibunya pergi belanja.

Selesai dengan _ramyeon_-nya Kyungsoo naik kelantai atas untuk membangunkan ibunya.

Ia mengetuk pintunya dan berkata, "Ibu. Ayo bangun, bu. Ini sudah terlampau siang untuk memulai harimu".

Tak ada respon apapun yang diterimanya. Hanya keheningan, dan ia memutuskan untuk kebawah dan memkana dahulu sarapannya.

**XXXXXXX**

Ia sudah ada didalam taksi saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Si sialan Baekhyun meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumahnya. Dan dengan bodohnya, Kyungsoo menuruti permintaannya.

Setelah ia sampai didepan sebuah bangunan menjulang apartemen, ia keluar dan membayar ongkosnya. Ia memakai topi merahnya, dan berjalan kedalam. Sampai didepan resepsionis, ia bertanya pada seorang wanita dengan rambut cepol, dan pakaian merah, "Apartemen tuan Byun Baekhyun, tolong"pintanya, dan dengan sigap wanita itu berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Nomor 314 dilantai 7"

Kyungsoo membungkuk terimakasih dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia menekan tombol bertuliskan 7. Setelah menunggu sesaat, ia keluar bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi 'ting' dari ponselnya. Ibunya member sebuah pesan, berisikan kalau ibunya akan pulang telat malam ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, selalu seperti itu. Apa ibunya tak pernah mengetahui kalau ia benar-benar merasa kesepian?

Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap deretan pintu yang bertuliskan nomor hingga ia sampai didepan pintu bernomorkan 314. Ia menekan bel, dan melihat wajah Baekhyun terlihat di interkom. "Cepat buka pintunya"ucapnya kesal, dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun sudah membuka pintunya dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Suasana apartemen Baekhyun juga tak kalah sunyinya seperti rumahnya. Hanya sja, apartemen Baekhyun lebih kecil dan Kyungsoo menyukai penataan kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan terus memperhatikan apartemenku? Duduklah bocah"

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu duduk disebuah sofa empuk abu. Ia mengambil remot dan menyalakan televisinya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat ia tak bisa menemukan sebuah _channel _yang menarik untuknya.

Baekhyun kembali dengan sepiring makanan dan bir. Kyungsoo menatapnya, "Apa kau pikir kita akan mabuk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak sayangku. Ini hanya untuk ala kadarnya"jawabnya. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"tanyanya memulai.

Baekhyun berdehem, "Aku mencintaimu"

**XXXXXXXX**

Sosok wanita itu masih menatap tak percaya pada seorang lelaki didepannya. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Pria didepannya terkekeh dan meminum seteguk alkoholnya, "Aku tahu kau punya seorang anak lelaki yang manis Geum Hee"katanya dengan nada suara menggoda.

Geum Hee menatapnya tak percaya, "Sebenarnya apa isi kepalamu? Kau –kau seorang _gay_"ucapnya tak percaya.

Pria didepannya tertawa terbahak dan dalam sedetik wajah tawanya telah terganti dengan wajah tajam dan menakutkan. "Seratus juta won dan berikan anakmu padaku"

**XXXXXXXX**

Malam sudah tiba, perkataan Baekhyun padanya masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya dan selalu terasa seperti meneriakinya saat matanya akan terpejam. Ia ingin menangis, namun sebelum setetes air mata sempat mengalir, ibunya telah ada diambang pintu kamarnya.

Mata ibunya terlihat mengilat dan berkunang-kunang. Kyungsoo rasa ibunya sedikit stres dan lelah. "Ibu?"

Sang ibu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya. Mencium pucuk kepalanya, dan mengelus punggungnya. "Maafkan ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu benar-benar minta maaf"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang I –"ucapannya terhenti saat ia melihat lima sosok pria berbadan besar dibalik tubuh ibunya. Ia menangis. Rasa takut seperti mencengkram erat jalan nafasnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini ibu?!"teriaknya saat salah satu pria mulai memegang kedua lengannya dan menguncinya dengan sebuah borgol.

Mata Kyungsoo telah dibanjiri airmata, begitu pula ibunya. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat melihat putra satu-satunya meraung-raung kesakitan. Dan puncaknya ia berteriak tak kuat saat melihat Kyungsoo melemas karena efek obat bius yang diberikan pria itu.

Ibunya jatuh terduduk dengan airmata yang jatuh berlinang membanjiri wajahnya. "Maafkan ibu Kyungsoo"

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan seketika rasa nyeri merayap ke lengannya. Matanya yang memerah terbuka dan melihat ruangan yang ia tempati. Sebuah kamar luas dengan sebuah lemari kayu berwarna putih.

Ia berusaha melepas borgolnya dan berteriak. Tapi teriakannya tertahan dengan sebuah saputangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Seorang pria tampan muncul dari pintu putih gading dengan senyum menyeramkan dari bibirnya. Ia menarik saputangan dari mulut Kyungsoo dan menjilat bibir bawahnya kala bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo merintih sakit.

Ia hendak mendekatkan wajahnya saat dobrakan pintu kamar menyadarkannya. Matanya membulat kala sosok anaknya lah yang ada didepan pintu.

"Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!"bentaknya saat anaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Kai mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, "Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan padanya!"bentak Kai lagi.

Ayah Kai berjalan mendekat padanya, "Sedang memakan makananku"jawab ayahnya dengan seringaian. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa yang kau sebut makanan, brengsek!"

Brukk..

Satu bogem mentah ia hadiahkan secara Cuma-Cuma pada pipi kanan ayahnya. Ia tersenyum setan dan berlari kearah Kyungsoo. Menggendongnya ala karung dan berlari keluar kamar tanpa mengindahkan teriakan ayahnya.

Ia menundukkan Kyungsoo dikursi penumpang dan dirinya sendiri duduk dibelakang ban setir. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kala ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menggeliat-nggeliat tak nyaman dikursinya.

"Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanyanya pelan dan hendak memegangnya saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku! Antarkan aku pada Baekhyun, kumohon"

..

Pada awalnya ia berniat akan membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya, namun saat Kyungsoo berkata 'Baekhyun' ia harus menelan bulat-bulat mimpinya untuk melihat malaikatnya ada dalam rumahnya.

Ia menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit tak nyaman dengan pakaian Kyungsoo. Hanya sehelai kemeja kedodoran dengan _underware_. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah kamar bernomor 314.

Tangannya menekan bel dan bersiul sembari menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintunya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat Baekhyun membuka pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?"tanyanya dengan suara rendah berbisik. Ia mengambil Kyungsoo dari gendongannya dan memberikan Kai sebuah tatapan tajam sebelum menutup pintunya.

**XXXXXX**

Ia menidurkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia akan beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Kyungsoo menariknya kembali.

Sosok mungil itu membuat bibirnya menari diatas bibir Baekhyun. Mengalungkan lengannya dileher Baekhyun dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ugh..Uhmmm.."rancaunya kala Baekhyun berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menangkat Kyungsoo keatas pangkuannya. Mengelus pinggang sempit pria itu seraya menekan tengkuknya.

"Oh.. Baek-ahh..!"pekiknya saat Baekhyun mencoba melukis lehernya dengan beberapa _hackey_. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo seraya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja tipis Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengelus dada putih Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan beberapa _hackey_ yang ia lukiskan kembali didada dan perut rata Kyungsoo.

..

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Penyatuan tubuh itu telah terjadi. Gerakan keluar-masuk Baekhyun ditubuhnya membuatnya merancau tak karuan.

"Hakk! Akh!"pekiknya saat ia sampai. Punggungnya melengkung keatas dan mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun kembali meraup _nipple_ miliknya.

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan saat ia sampai. Lubang Kyungsoo telah terasa penuh dan panas. Pergerakan keluar-masuk Baekhyun didalamnya membuat lubangnya terasa aus. Ia seharusnya berpikir untuk menggunakan kondom ataupun _lube_.

**XXXXXX**

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Mereka jatuh tertidur sekitar pukul tiga pagi kemarin. Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan saat ia merasa sinar matahari mengganggunya.

Tangannya melirik kearah lengan besar yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lengan Baekhyun. Ia meringis saat lubangnya terasa sangat perih dan panas.

"Baekhyun. Ayolah bantu aku"

..

Baekhyun membantunya bangun dari ranjang, membawanya kedalam _tub_, memandikannya dengan garam mandi aroma lavender dan juga mengangkatnya keruang makan.

Ia mendapat seiris _bacon_ dan dua tumpuk roti pagi ini. Baekhyun datang membawa segelas susu hangat. Ia mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo seraya meletakkan susunya.

"Pagi, _sweetie_"ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya. Kemeja kemarin sudah tergantikan dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Baekhyun juga sebuah celana pendek.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, membuat matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu"ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "Aku mencintaimu"

..

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap untuk bercerita?"tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tak mau berangkat sekolah jadi ia juga tinggal dan membuat surat ijin.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan semakin menekan kepalanya kedalam dada Baekhyun. "Ibuku menjualku"cicitnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Ia hanya menutup mulutnya dan tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya tak mau semakin membuat putrinya sedih.

Ponselnya bergetar dan nama Luhan'lah yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Ia menggeser tombol hijau sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"_what happened Baek? Is there something wrong?"_suara Luhan menggema dari ujung ponsel.

"_No, there's not something wrong. I just have to safe my princess. He's almost kidnapped"_jawabnya seraya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"_what?! It's a bad news dude. I will be there quickly"_ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ia mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum bel rumah berdering. Saat ia harus membuka pintu, Kyungsoo tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"_Come on baby. I have to check who's visit us. I think Luhan comes really fast"_ujarnya dan sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berganti menjadi tidur diatas ranjang dengan tubuh meringkung.

Baekhyun memutar kunci dan kenop. Luhan ada didepan pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"_You come quickly. I think you'll wait till the school end._"ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan kedalam dengan Luhan dibelakangnya.

"_I hear that news. So what happened with him? Does Kai did it?"_tanyanya seraya menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang meringkuk disofa. Matanya beralih menatap beberapa _hackey_ yang ada dileher Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "_I don't know, he won't to say the truth. But at least I know, Kyungsoo sold by his mom"_katanya seraya juga menatap Kyungsoo.

..

Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah duduk disofa. Kyungsoo ada diatas pangkuan Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang mengalung dileher Baekhyun dan wajahnya yang ia sembunyikan diceruk leher pria itu.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan pahit, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, dengan Kyungsoo yang menggelia-nggeliat dipangkuannya.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau bercerita?"bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali menggeliat didalam pangkuannya. Mata bundarnya terbuka dan sekilas menatap Luhan sebelum bangkit dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Malam itu, saat ibu pulang dari kantor, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ada dua orang pria tubuh besar yang membawaku. Mereka menyekapku, dan mengikat tanganku. Dan saat aku membuka mata, ada seorang pria besar yang berdiri diambang pintu"ucapnya lirih seraya memainkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan paha terbuka dan juga kemeja yang memperlihatkan beberapa _hackey_ buatan Baekhyun didada dan leher. Membuat dua serigala disana serentak menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tapi, saat pria itu akan melakukan sesuatu Kai muncul dari balik pintu. Ia memanggilnya _appa_ dan setelah itu ia membawaku kesini"ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Air mata sudah kembali berlinang dimatanya. Baekhyun menangkup pipinya lalu menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya secara tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan menatap Luhan dengan mata bundar beningnya yang memerah. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

**XXXXXX**

Mobilnya berhenti disamping sebuah lapangan luas. Kakinya berjalan kebawah, menuju kesebuah danau dengan banyak pohon yang mengelilingi. Luhan duduk dengan alas rumput, matanya menatap keatas langit.

Hatinya terasa semakin teriris kala mengingat _hackey_ buatan Baekhyun dileher Kyungsoo. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan segala marahnya dikepalan tangannya itu.

"Kyungsoo milikku"desisinya lalu kembali menuju mobilnya. Ia membanting setir kearah _basecamp_.

Mobilnya berhenti ditempat parkir khusus. Asap mengepul dari belakang mobilnya, gesekan ban mobilnya dengan aspal menimbulkan gesekan yang berlebihan.

Tangannya mendorong kasar pintu besi yang membuat tiga orang didalam ruangan berjingkat kaget.

"Luhan-_hyung, _apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Lay sambil menatap Luhan kaget. Luhan menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah kaleng soda lalu meremasnya.

"Dia milikku. Dan akan selalu seperti itu"geramnya lagi. Chen berjalan mendekat kearahnya, memegang pundaknya.

"Lu apa –"

"Dia hanya milikku! Hikss… dia memang hanya milikku, Hikss…"Luhan berteriak dibarengi dengan air matanya yang menetes. Ia terperosot jatuh, ia meremas kepalanya, dan terus terisak.

..

Baekhyun tiba di _basecamp___lima belas menit setelah ia menerima panggilan darurat dari Chen. Kyungsoo ada digendongannya. Semenjak kemarin, Kyungsoo selalu menempel padanya. Bahkan untuk pergi ke sekolah, ia tak bisa.

Gelak tawa lahir kala ia masuk kedalam ruangan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak merasa terusik dengan tawa Chen yang menggelegar. Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir, mengisyaratkan agar pria dengan tulang pipi menonjol itu untuk diam.

Baekhyun meletakkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang singel. Kyungsoo bahkan pada awalnya tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun barang sedetikpun dari pelukannya. Ia hanya butuh kehangatan.

"Apa yang pria mungil itu lakukan di punggungmu?"tanya Chen dengan cekikikan. Baekhyun meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu duduk disamping Chen setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahunya.

"Dia milikku. Yeah, dia masih butuh sandaran. Ia masih merasa trauma"ucap Baekhyun seraya mencomot sebuah pai dimeja. Chen membelalakkan matanya, "A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan? K-kau dan Kyungsoo…"

"Kami pacaran"kata Baekhyun lagi membuat Chen harus menepuk dahinya keras. Akhirnya Chen hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu jaga dia dengan baik"ucapnya.

_To be continue…_

_Okay. There's semi-NC. Oh, I just can't imagine how dare me to do that. Okay, honesty I saw a BaekSoo fanart NC just now. It makes me want to make a BaekSoo NC. I just love allXkyungsoo. I love all seme with Kyungsoo. But I don't like SuD.O. Sorry SuD.O shipper. _

_What pairing do you want? BaekSoo? KaiSoo? Or HanSoo?_

_Last, comment below_

_Channie10_


	5. The Incident

**..**

**..**

**[Chapter 4] – The Incident**

_**I receive some critics, but I don't receive any plagiarism. **_

_**This storyline belong to Channie10**___

**..**

Luhan keluar dari kamar saat ia tak lagi mendengar suara keributan dari luar. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan siapapun kecuali sosok lelaki yang membulat di atas ranjang singel.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu pria itu. Dan saat ia hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Pria mungil itu langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan. Isakannya mulai terdengar lirih dan sejak itu Luhan tahu kalau yang tengah mendekapnya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Luhan dengan suara lirih. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan ia hanya memandang mata Luhan. Sejurus kemudian, mata bening itu mulai memerah membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendekapnya dan mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"Aku hikss.. merindukanmu"bisik Kyungsoo membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia masih mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan kini tangannya mulai menjalar hingga pinggang pria cantik itu.

"Tapi aku bukan Baekhyun"bisik Luhan menjawab. Ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya didalam dekapannya. Membuat sesuatu dihati Luhan serasa menelocos.

Kyungsoo masih tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya bahkan kala suara pintu besi menggema diruangan. Jantung Luhan sudah berpacu lebih cepat saat gendang telinganya dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang mematung diambang pintu dari pantulan kaca. Kyungsoo bahkan masih memeluknya erat, tak memperdulikan bagaimana pandangan Baekhyun pada Luhan sekarang.

Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa menatap lantai keramik dengan jantungnya yang terus terpacu.

"Kau memang brengsek _hyung_"geram Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian Luhan bisa merasa kalau pipi kirinya kebas. Baekhyun memberinya satu pukulan mentah dipipi.

"Baekhyun -_hyung_ hentikan"lirih Kyungsoo seraya memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan pria mungil itu dan menariknya keluar.

Ia memasukkan Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya dan juga menyetir ugal-ugalan dijalan. Telinganya seakan tuli dengan semua suara klakson mobil yang diarahkan padanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya seraya menatap Baekhyun cemas.

Mereka datang dengan selamat setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo berpikir kalau mereka akan mati. Baekhyun membanting Kyungsoo keatas ranjang dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan manik matanya yang telah berkobar api.

Kyungsoo terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menatap kepala ranjang. Celana jinsnya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun dan kini ia hanya memakai celana pendek milik Baekhyun tanpa _underware_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luhan tadi?"tanyanya dengan suara dingin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya tanpa peduli kalau itu akan melukainya.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya!"teriak Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo sudah menangis sekarang. Baekhyun makin tersulut saat melihat air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Ia menggenggam erat bahu Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin meringis dan terisak.

"Ak-aku tak melakukan apapun"jawabnya lirih. Baekhyun tak memperdulikan itu alih-alih membuat bibirnya menari diatas bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terus menangis kala ciuman Baehyun semakin menuntut.

Tangannya telah diikat diatas kepalanya dengan Baekhyun yang mengangkanginya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Baekhyun membelai dadanya. Dan itu semakin membuat sesuatu didalam celana pendeknya terbangun.

"Ahh..ukh"rancaunya kala Baekhyun bermain dengan putingnya. Kepalanya menengadah dan punggungnya melengkung keatas. Dan dengan itu Baekhyun semakin membuat lidahnya menari diatas dada Kyungsoo dan membuat kembali beberapa _hackey_ –bahkan _hackey_ kemarin belum menghilang.

"Ah Baek –ahh!"pekiknya. Tangan Baekhyun membelai pinggangnya sedang tangan kanannya mulai bermain-main dengan kancing celana Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang ditempatnya, "_Hyung_ –ahh _jebal_!"pekiknya kembali saat lidah terlatih Baekhyun bermain dipusarnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, _baby_"lirih Baekhyun. Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo menendang-nendang udara dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan seringai.

"_Touch my –Oh Baek! Ahhh…!"_pekiknya kembali saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik celana pendeknya. Penisnya menegak dan membuat Baekhyun menyeringai seketika.

..

"Baek, hen –ooh… hentik-haannn"desahnya. Rasa sakit menjalar diarea bawahnya. Baekhyun memakainya tanpa persiapan apapun, ataupun_ lube_.

Air matanya mengalir dan membuat wajah dan lehernya memerah. Kepalanya menegadah saat menyadari kalau Baekhyun menghindari titik terdalamnya.

Dan saat Baekhyun sekali menyentuhnya, "Ohh! _There Baek –ahh… ohh…. Baek_"ia akan merancau keras dan membuat _precum_ mulai mengalir dari lubang penisnya.

Seks biasanya akan membuatnya terasa puas dan hebat. Namun, saat Baekhyun melakukan kali ini, ia mendapatkan _cum_ kering dan juga bercak darah yang menetes dari lubangnya. Ia mulai menangis saat tubuh Baekhyun limbung disampingnya.

Ia tak percaya kalau Baekhyun akan membiarkan dirinya tersiksa dengan perutnya yang terasa berputar-putar tak jelas.

Ia memunguti jinsnya dan juga pakaiannya. Kyungsoo memakainya pelan dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dari daerah bawahnya. Air matanya terus menetes seraya ia berjalan terseok-seok keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Ia butuh tempat untuk menangkan dirinya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya pelan diatas kursi besi taman. Seingatnya, ini adalah taman yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kakinya. Masih tak mau memperdulikan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Sepuluh menit termakan dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia tertidur dengan kepalanya yang menengadah dan kakinya yang masih tertekuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"lirih seseorang seraya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambut cowok itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya untuk sementara.

**XXXXXX**

Luhan menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal_ memasuki kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Kyungsoo diranjangnya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh cowok mungil itu.

Luhan keluar dari kamar setelah mengabaikan kalau tanda-tanda di leher Kyungsoo muncul semakin banyak.

Ia duduk diatas sofa dan memijit dahinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia menangis? Kenapa Kyungsoo tak beralas kaki? Dan kenapa banyak _hackey_ yang Luhan temukan dileher Kyungsoo?

Luhan tersentak saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo menangis di atas ranjang.

"Jangan menangis, oke?"bisiknya seraya membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo menangis seraya menggenggam erat kemeja belakangnya. Luhan menggendong Kyungsoo keruang tengah, ia menempatkan tangannya dibawah pantat Kyungsoo dan ia bisa mendengar desisan aneh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo terus mendesis dan berkata, "Sakit _hyung._ Hiks… _appo_"

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo kekamar lagi. Ia melepas jins belel Kyungsoo dan mengecek seberapa parahnya keadaannya. Ia bisa melihat lubang merahmuda berkerut milik Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat membiru disisi kanannya, ia juga melihat bercak kemerahan darah diselangkangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padamu?"tanya Luhan sengit. Kyungsoo menggigir bibirnya dan berkata, "_He's getting mad at me. And he did this to me_"

Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat dan juga sebotol kecil salep. Ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengangkang sementara. Ia juga melupakan fakta tentang penis mungil Kyungsoo yang tertidur, walau dalam pikirannya, setengahnya sudah tersita dengan pemandangan tubuh bawah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibirnya saat Luhan menyapukan lap basah diselangkangannya. Ia merasa tersiksa dengan kenyataan kalau Luhan menghindari bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

Selesai dengan lap-mengelap, Luhan meminta Kyungsoo menungging. Dan dengan posisi ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, lubang Kyungsoo yang terlihat memar. Ia menyapukan salep dipermukaan berkerut itu, menikmati sensasinya dan juga menyerapi polanya.

Selesai, ia memakaikan kembali jins Kyungsoo dan menyuruh pria mungil itu untuk tidur dengan miliknya yang terbangun.

**XXXXXX**

Esoknya, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia sudah meninggalkan pelajaran penuh kemarin, dan hari ini ia harus berangkat. Ia mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo, membuatkannya bubur dan juga mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membahayakannya.

Ia turun ke _basement_ dan mengambil mobil hitamnya. Ia menyetir dengan tenang walau setengah pikirannya tersita pada Kyungsoo. Ia memasuki area sekolah dan menemukan Baekhyun diparkiran. Ia tak akan mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan Kyungsoo di taman dengan lubang memar kemarin. Ia ingin menjaga Kyungsoo –setidaknya sementara saja.

Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Pria rambut hitam itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan dengan muka lesunya. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya, dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Kyungsoo menghilang –dan aku tak tahu dia dimana"jelasnya. Luhan meletakkan lengannya dibahu Baekhyun dan mengajak pria itu untuk berjalan, "Aku pikir, Kyungsoo mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri"ucapnya.

**XXXXXX**

Kaki Kai berhenti tepat ditepi atap sekolah yang terlindung dengan pagar besi. Ia menatap danau dan hamparan rerumputan luas dibawah. Matanya tak memandang apapun –pikirannya sepenuhnya ada pada Kyungsoo.

Secara tiba-tiba ia meremukkan kaleng soda yang ia bawa dan membuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu harus membeli Kyungsoo"lirihnya mirip dengan sebuah penyesalan. Dengan sebuah arti terselubung.

**XXXXXX**

Kyungsoo hanya diam di apartemen Luhan. Rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang –setidaknya tak sesakit kemarin. Ia sudah menghabiskan buburnya dan membersihkan tubuh. Jins belelnya juga sedang ia cuci bersama dengan kemeja Baekhyun. Ia meminjam kemeja Luhan dan lagi-lagi ia harus melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat hancur saat menatap cermin.

Kyungsoo duduk diatas sofa dan menghidupkan televisi. Mesin cuci Luhan masih berfungsi dengan baik walau banyak noda di mana-mana. Kyungsoo pikir mungkin ini adalah apartemen mewah yang ia miliki –maksudnya lihat, pukul duabelas ada seorang _cleaning service_ yang masuk dan membersihkan balkon. Ia memberi satu dolar –setidaknya itu yang ia punya- untuk _cleaning service _itu sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Ia berjalan kebelakang untuk mengecek cuciannya. Pakaian kotor Luhan menumpuk disudut kamar dan sebagai tamu ia merasa harus mencuci baju milik Luhan untuk ucapan terimakasih. Ia mengeluarkan pakaian yang setengah kering itu dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Dan membawanya ke balkon untuk menjemurnya.

**XXXXXX**

Luhan tiba pukul sebelas malam. Ia harus menutupi keberadaan Kyungsoo dengan beberapa lembar kebohongan dan ucapan manis pada Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia tak menusuk Baekhyun dari belakang, pria mungil itu datang padanya.

Senyumnya mengembang saat ia menemukan Kyungsoo tertidur disofa dengan kemeja putih miliknya yang basah karena keringat dan setumpuk pakaian kering dimeja. Ia mengusap kening Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu"

Ia menggendong Kyungsoo bridal dan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya. Ia melepas jas alamamater dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Luhan mencuci rambutnya dan membersihkan giginya. Ia habis pergi ke _pub_ dengan Wolf. Baekhyun memang kalut dengan menghilangnya Kyungsoo, dan yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dibalik gelas pialanya.

Baekhyun mabuk berat dan ia menyuruh Chen juga Sehun untuk mengantarkan pria itu pulang. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang menghadap kearahnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan sepanjang malam adalah memandangi wajah malaikat Kyungsoo sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Ia hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat Kyungsoo meringsek kedalam pelukannya sebelum tertidur kembali dengan wajah yang tepat didada Luhan. Luhan hanya mencium aroma rambutnya sambil meletakkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXX**

Pagi menjelang. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada telanjang milik Luhan. Ia sedikit tersentak pada awalnya sebelum sadar kalau lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya adalah milik Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya –sontak membuat Kyungsoo terasa tertangkap basah. "Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, hem?"tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan hendak beranjak sebelum Luhan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Luhan mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatas wastafel dan yang ia dapatkan adalah _pout_ lucu Kyungsoo –ia merasa ingin memakannya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Pada awalnya memang hanya menempel, sebelum Kyungsoo semakin menekan tengkuknya dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Luhan.

"Uhm… Akh…"rancau Kyungsoo saat lidah Luhan masuk kedalam mulutnya dan bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Tangan terlatih Luhan beranjak mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo dan semakin melahirkan rancaun tak jelas meluncur dari bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

"Ughh… _hyung_. _Je –ball_…"lenguhnya saat Luhan mengelus miliknya yang tak tertutup apapun selain selembar kemeja tipis milik Luhan. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bening Kyungsoo ke milik Kyungsoo yang berada diantara tubuh mereka.

Ia melingkarkan telapak tangannya pada batang Kyungsoo dan mengurutnya. Membuat lenguhan Kyungsoo semakin keras dan kepalanya menengadah. Luhan menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat seraya tangannya terus mengurut milik Kyungsoo. Bergantian dari pangkal hingga puncaknya, ia juga menggunakan jempolnya untuk mempermainkan lubang penisnya.

"J –jangan… _hyung_ –ahhh…"lenguhnya kembali saat mulut hangat Luhan meraup miliknya. Kepala Luhan maju-mundur dan ia hanya menggenggam rambut Luhan dengan kepalanya yang menengadah dan kakinya yang terkulai disisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Ia sampai tepat saat miliknya ada didalam mulut Luhan sehingga pria itu bisa menelan benih Kyungsoo dengan puas. Ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo kembali, mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang menatap mata bening Kyungsoo.

Semburat merah muncul saat ia mendekatkan hidung mereka dan ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Luhan berkata, "Mungkin ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_I don't know_"

_To be continue…_

_Chapter 4 have been finished. I totally spent much of my time to do this chapter. The HanSoo moment is born already. And Idk what pairing it will be. I want to know your response. I will pick the majority. If you want Kaisoo then you write #Kaisoo on your last comment, and #Baeksoo for Baeksoo and #HanSoo for HanSoo. _

_I'll do as fast as I can. Thank's for u all who fav and foll this fic. I need your respone, comment below!_

_Channie10_


	6. Lovesick

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**[Chapter 5] – Lovesick**_

_**I receive some critics but I don't receive any plagiarism**_

_**The storyline belong to coffebreakespresso©**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Baekhyun muncul dibalik pintu apartemen Luhan tepat setelah pria rambut marun itu pergi. Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tangannya yang semula mengepal kini terkulai lemah disisi tubuhnya. Energinya seakan hilang saat mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat Baekhyun. Matanya sudah memerah dan ketika ia hendak menutup pintu, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kyung-_ah_…"panggil Baekhyun. Air mata Kyungsoo telah menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan berteriak keras kearah Baekhyun, "Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu Byun!"

Kyungsoo membanting pintu tanpa memperdulikan kalau Baekhyun ada dibalik pintu. Menguncinya dan menempelkan punggungnya dipintu. Ia merosot jatuh dan menangis disela-sela tekukan kakinya.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

_Wolf_ memang selalu punya jadual tersendiri untuk pergi ke _pub_. Seperti malam ini, mereka punya janji bertemu di _pub_ yang ada disudut kota.

Mobil Luhan terparkir rapi sebuah jalan sempit. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak biasanya _wolf_ datang terlambat.

Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ia bisa melihat mobil Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat raut Baekhyun di balik kaca mobil; marah, dan ia juga menggenggam erat ban setirnya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Luhan kala Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah memberi Luhan sebuah bogem mentah dipipi dan juga perutnya. Amarahnya dipuncak ubun-ubun mengingat Luhan menyimpan Kyungsoo saat ia sendiri kebingungan mencari pria mungil itu.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo ada diapartemenmu, brengsek?"geram Baekhyun. Tangannya mengepal erat dan dadanya naik-turun.

Luhan beranjak dari duduk, membersihkan jinsnya, dan juga mengusap sudut bibirnya. "Apa itu urusanmu?"tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekat kearahnya, "Aku menemukannya. Tepat setelah kau memperkosanya"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau. Kau menyetubuhinya dengan paksa. Bukannya begitu?"ucap Luhan. Baekhyun meremas rambutnya, "Aku bukan _Wolf. _Mulai detik ini"ucapnya lalu berlalu.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Kyungsoo meringkuk dibawah guyuran _shower_. Bibirnya memutih, matanya sembab, dan juga tubuhnya menggigil. Entah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menangisi pria brengsek yang menyakitinya.

Ia masih diposisinya saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang meneriakkan namanya; Luhan. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat pria rambut marun itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menggendongnya keluar dari dalam kotak _shower_.

Luhan mendudukannya diatas wastafel. Pria itu mulai membuka kemeja Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya basah. Hatinya meringis saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membengkak dan bibirnya yang memutih.

Ia meraih sebuah handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, termasuk mengusak rambutnya. Ia juga meraih selembar kemeja lagi –mengingat kalau ukuran celananya terlalu besar bagi Kyungsoo. Juga selembar bokser.

Selesai membereskan Kyungsoo, ia tak melakukan apapun –hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini terlalu abu-abu.

"Jangan menangis"bisik Luhan. Pria itu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan membersihkan jejak air mata dipipinya dengan ibu jari. Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya dileher Luhan dan menangis disana. Mengeluarkan semua rasa aneh yang muncul dihatinya.

_Ia benar-benar butuh Baekhyun._

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah kembali. Walau kemungkinan kalau Ia akan kembali diculik masih muncul. Luhan membelikannya sepasang seragam baru, sepatu, dan juga keperluan sekolah.

"Apa kau baik?"tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat tangan besar Luhan menggenggam telapak mungilnya.

Mobil Luhan memasuki sekolah. Mereka bertemu Baekhyun diparkiran, dan pria itu hanya berlalu tanpa memberi Kyungsoo sapaan atau apapun. Luhan menarik tangannya memasuki gedung.

Semua pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. Berita tentang Kyungsoo yang direbutkan dua mesin pembunuh _Wolf_ tersebar dengan cepat berkat adanya _Growl_ yang mungkin saja menyebarkan berita ini.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya. Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat menemukan pria rambut ikal hitam yang berdiri membelakanginya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah pria itu; Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kai. Suaranya berlalu seperti angin yang sedang berhembus. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Aku ingin bergabung dengan _Growl_"

Sontak Kai membalikkan badannya. Menatap dengan tajam sepasak manik Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau keluar, dari _Wolf_?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun hanya berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas dan menutup matanya.

"Anggap saja begitu"

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Kyungsoo sudah cukup bisa bergabung dengan semua teman Luhan. Setiap makan siang ia akan makan dengan ke empat anggota lainnya, setiap ia ke perpustakaan dengan Lay yang selalu menemaninya –kemanapun ia pergi _Wolf _selalu menemaninya.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian dilorong sekolah pagi ini. Ia harus membereskan tugas akhirnya di perpustakaan karena Luhan tak punya buku lengkap untuk refrensinya. Saat ia hendak memutar kenop pintu, sebuah tangan menahannya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya kembali bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik yang begitu ia hindari belakangan ini. Kyungsoo berusaha tak menganggap adanya pria itu, ia kembali memutar kenop dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Kemanapun ia pergi, ke lorong buku manapun, mengerjakan tugasnya, dan juga membaca berbagai buku-buku sejarah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah lirihan yang keluar dari bibirnya tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Ia menggenggam telapak mungil Kyungsoo dan meremasnya. "Aku merindukanmu"

"Jangan bercanda"ucap Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar. Baekhyun masih mengikutinya.

Baekhyun berdiri didepannya; menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan sepasang manik Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Sebongkah perasaan muncul dihatinya, menggantikan rasa tak suka pada sosok Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa begitu brengsek.

"Jauhi aku"ucapnya. Yakinlah, itu bukan Kyungsoo. Hatinya tak benar-benar ingin mendorong Baekhyun keluar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sepasang kekasih bukan?"ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa kau bilang? Kekasih? Sekarang tidak, kita putus"

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, namun saat ia telah mencapai ambang pintu, Baekhyun mencegahnya; menggenggam lengannya.

"Jangan pergi"lirih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusuri lorong sepi sekolah. Ini masih belum cukup siang untuk lorong ramai layaknya pulang sekolah.

Ia berjalan seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Tanpa ia ketahui seorang pria berjalan berlawanan arah darinya dan yang terjadi adalah dua tubuh itu bertabrakan. Bahu lawan bahu, pria asing itu tetap pada tempatnya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah terjatuh kelantai.

"Kyungsoo"panggil orang asing itu. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan yang terjadi selanjutnya ia semakin menangis keras.

**Lucifer – Channie10 **

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Angin secara lembut menyapu wajah Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya, jantungnya masih memukul-mukul keras –ia sedang berusaha mengontrol hatinya. Detik berikutnya, ia membuka mata dan yang ia lihat adalah tatapan khawatir dari Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja"jawabnya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang baik saat aku menemukanmu sedang menangis di lorong kelas?!"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang memerah. "Aku tak apa-apa _hyung_."ucapnya; dengan suara tegas dan dalam.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

_Growl_ berkumpul malam ini. Minggu terakhir di bulan Juli. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan kedalam, bersama Kai disampingnya.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap kehadiran Baekhyun disana. Kai berkata, "Dia adalah anggota _growl_ mulai detik ini"

Suho membulatkan matanya, begitu juga Xiumin. "Kai! Apa yang kau katakan? Dia _wolf_, ingat?"

"Aku keluar –dengan sebuah alasan"

– –

Seperti halnya perkumpulan para anggota _gangster_. Malam diakhir bulan Juli kali ini dipenuhi dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir, dan juga berputung-putung rokok.

Baekhyun menyulut rokok yang sudah menggantung diantara bibirnya. Ia menyalakan pematik api dan menyulut rokoknya.

Tempat berkumpul _growl_ tak terlalu buruk; pikirnya. Dengan satu set sofa empuk dengan _mini bar_ dan juga alat karaoke. Disudut ruangan ada seperangkat alat elektronik yang ia ketahui fungsinya sebagai penerima pesan, grafik kelompok, juga jadual-jadual yang –mungkin- tak dilakukan oleh siswa SMA.

Kai menegak sebotol bir dan terlihat mulai mabuk dipojok ruangan. Baekhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Ia melepaskan sejenak rokoknya, seketika kepulan asap menguar dari mulutnya. Ia mengambil duduk disamping Kai. Pria itu menatap kosong kedepan, sesekali menegak minuman setan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"tanyanya. Suaranya hampir teredam oleh suara musik. Yang lain sedang berkaraoke ria tanpa ia dan Kai.

Kai menatapnya sekilas, "Apa? Sosok malaikat mungil dengan kulit selembut bayi. Itu yang kupikirkan"jawabnya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab.

"Membayangkan dia ada dibawahku, mendesah tak karuan dibawahku, dan juga membayangkannya tanpa ada sosok brengsek Luhan disampingnya"

'_Oh ғυϲƙ_ _dia sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo'_

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Paginya, Baekhyun bangun dengan rasa mual yang serasa mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Ia memijat keningnya sebentar –berharap rasa pening yang mendera akan berkurang.

Ia kembali pukul setengah dua kemarin. Dengan menyetir ugal-ugalan dan hampir separuh pikirannya tidak pada jalanan. Ia hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dari berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh mukanya dengan air sebelum menatap bagaimana hancurnya wajahnya pada pantulan cermin.

Ia mandi, mencuci rambut. Baekhyun keluar dari kotak _shower_ dengan sebuah handuk kecil ada diatas kepalanya. Ia melirik kecil jam dinding dan menghela nafas –sudah telat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Kyungsoo tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ada sebuah rasa yang mendominasi dihatinya sekarang ia tak tahu itu apa. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon.

Ia memincingkan matanya –cahaya matahari begitu menyilaukan mata. Dan juga mengangkat tangannya untuk sekedar merasakan angin lembut yang memeluknya.

Sekelebat bayangan Baekhyun muncul dikepalanya dan sejak itu ia tahu, ia benar-benar merindukan pria itu.

Ia kembali kedalam, mengambil sebuah jaket dan juga mengganti jinsnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil (Luhan menyediakan fasilitas untuknya) dan berjalan keluar.

Ia menyetir mobil hitamnya dengan pelan seraya mengingat-ingat dimana letak apartemen Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memakirkan mobilnya di _basement_ dan berjalan melalui pintu belakang. Ia memencet tombol nomor 7 pada dinding lift. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya saat ia berjalan melewati karpet merah lorong apartemen.

Kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu nomor '314'. Kyungsoo berharap kalau Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia memencet bel dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan malas kearah pintu. Ia tak menyadari siapa yang berkunjung sebelum seseorang melompat kearahnya.

Ia masih dengan pikirannya, dan isakan seorang yang familiar merambat dipendengarannya. "Kyungsoo"bisiknya.

Ia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo sebelum membawa pria itu kegendongannya dan membawanya kedalam. Baekhyun duduk diatas sofa dengan Kyungsoo yang dipangkuannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lehernya.

"Shh… apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo terisak diceruk leher Baekhyun –menghirup aroma yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan. "Aku hikss… merindukanmu hikss…"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Kyungsoo. Ia mencium kecil leher Kyungsoo –menimbulkan pria yang lebih muda melenguh.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan ia masih berada diatas ranjang berseprai putih yang ia tahu milik Baekhyun. Pinggangnya terasa berat karena sebuah lengan yang tersampir cantik disana.

"_Hyung_, kita harus sekolah"lirihnya seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, semakin ia berusaha maka lengan Baekhyun akan semakin erat melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Kau harus menciumku"ucap Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun.

Mereka berangkat dengan memakai mobil masing-masing. Kyungsoo tak mau mengambil resiko apabila Luhan melihatnya bersama Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo tiba terlebih dahulu diparkiran dan Baekhyun yang tiba lima menit kemudian. Ia memakirkan mobilnya disamping mobil Kyungsoo, matanya melirik kearah mobil merah disamping mobilnya dan juga mobil hitam disamping mobil Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan helaan nafas berkali-kali. Ia berhenti didepan loker Kyungsoo dan membukanya (Kyungsoo memang jarang mengunci lokernya). Ia memasukkan sebuah cokelat kedalam loker Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari kalau Kyungsoo memasang foto mereka berdua saat liburan.

**Lucifer – Channie10**

Kyungsoo duduk dikursinya saat dua orang dengan aura aneh memasuki kelas. Kelas yang sebelumnya terasa ramai dan gerah secara tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi dingin dan sunyi.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan juga melupakan kalau dua orang itu berjalan kearahnya, satu duduk disampingnya dan satu duduk dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat menyadari kalau tidak ada dari kedua pria itu yang mengajaknya bicara, namun sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melarikan dari dan pergi berlari ke ruang kesehatan. Satu dari kedua pria membuka suara.

"Kau tak pulang semalam Kyung. Kau kemana?"

_To be continue…_

Semakin kesini semakin gak jelas. HanSoo vs BaekSoo. Saya bener-bener gak tau harus pilih diantara kedua pilihan itu. Saya HanSoo dan BaekSoo shipper.

Next chap will appear new conflict between Luhan and Baekhyun. I'll safe Kyungsoo for awhile, till Baek and Luhan's conflict end.

Last, Mind To Review?

coffebreakespresso


	7. Family's Problem

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**[Chapter 6] – Family's Problem**_

_**I receive some critics but I don't receive any plagiarism **_

_**The storyline belong to coffebreakespresso©**_

"A-aku..."ucap Kyungsoo tergagap. Luhan menatapnya dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Kyung?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Ya suatu tempat"jawabnya kembali dengan tergagap.

**Lucifer**

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki apartemen Luhan dengan langkah gontai. Luhan sedang ada urusan dengan anak _Wolf_ dan itu membuatnya harus pulang sendirian dan menghabiskan makan malam sendirian.

Kyungsoo mandi dan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk berendam didalam _tub_ dengan garam mandi aroma _citrus _yang banyak. Setelah ia selesai berendam, ia mengganti bajunya dengan celana jins selutut dan juga kaus _v-neck_. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan memasak _ramyeon_ yang ada banyak didalam kabinet.

Ia memakan seraya bermain dengan ponselnya, pikirannya melayang kearah Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk menelepon pria itu.

"Ah, _yeoboseyo_"ucapnya girang kala sambungan telepon tersambung.

"_Yeoboseyo, Kyung-ah. Ada apa?"_jawab Baekhyun dari seberang. Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya kala mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tersendat-sendat dan suara nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar berat.

"Baek? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan ke-khawatiran yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan juga menelan ludahnya.

"_Aku tak apa. Aku sedang sibuk, oke? Maaf, aku harus segera menutup teleponnya"_ucap Baekhyun dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara 'bip-bip-bip' tanda telepon telah terputus.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi yang masih berkerut dan juga ke-khawatiran yang masih sama banyak. Ia selanjutnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Luhan.

"_Yeoboseyo_"ucapnya pelan. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara nafas Luhan yang berat dan pendek-pendek.

"_Kyungsoo, ada apa?"_jawab Luhan dengan suara yang hampir teredam dengan suara nafasnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya mendengar suara Luhan yang terengah-engah dan juga Baekhyun yang terdengar aneh.

"Apa yang sedang _hyung_ lakukan?"tanya Kyungsoo kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih pelan seraya mendengarkan _background_ suara bising disekitar Luhan dengan cermat.

"_Kyungsoo, maaf hyung sedang sibuk. Bye"_alih-alih menjawab, Luhan malah menutup telepon dan membuat Kyungsoo sekali-lagi menerutkan dahinya.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan'_

**006 – Lucifer**

Malam sudah mulai melarut, pertanda dengan menengahnya bulan dan juga terdengarnya suara samar jangkrik dan juga hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

Dua orang pria tengah saling menatap satu-sama-lain dengan keadaan yang tak beda jauh –hancur.

Satu lelaki dengan rambut _maroon_ terlihat ada beberapa luka memar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bibirnya sobek, dan juga pelipis kirinya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Seragam yang dipakainya sudah ternoda dengan kotoran, tanah, dan juga keringatnya sendiri.

Sedang disatu sisi, ada pria dengan rambut hitam. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda, dengan sudut bibir yang sobek dan juga jas almamaternya yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Hanya meninggalkan selembar kemeja putihnya yang kotor.

Satu dari pria itu meludah, dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar brengsek"dengan nafas yang terengah dan pendek-pendek.

Baekhyun menanggapi hanya dengan seringaian seraya membuang mukanya. "Kau merebut Kyungsoo dariku, Byun Luhan"

Luhan menggeram dan juga mengepalkan telapak tangannya, "Jangan panggil namaku dengan marga laknat itu!"teriaknya membuat Baekhyun terkikik mengejek.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah kau memang kakakku, Luhan-_hyung_?"tanya Baekhyun dengan suara mengejek dan membuat Luhan semakin termakan emosi.

"Brensek kau!"teriak Luhan sebelum memberi Baekhyun sebuah bogem dipipi kirinya. Membuat Baekhyun tersungkur dan sudut bibir kirinya berdarah.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kalau aku memang brengsek?! Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo, dan kau menghancurkan segalanya"ucap Baekhyun kembali, seraya berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya.

Luhan terengah, "Aku menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan kau pun tahu itu"jawabnya. Baekhyun meringis dan sejurus kemudian ia juga memberi Luhan bogem mentah kembali dan akhirnya membuang ludahnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, tidak semudah itu"

**006 – Lucifer**

Kyungsoo masih mengaduk jusnya seraya menatap kosong kedepan. Luhan dan Baekhyun tak masuk hari ini dan ini membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua pria itu.

Ia juga sudah bertanya dengan _Wolf _ataupun _Growl_ dan delapan pria itu hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ataupun berkata kalau mereka tak tahu apa-apa.

Ia berjalan kembali ke kelas kala bel masuk sudah kembali berbunyi. Kyungsoo duduk dikursinya dan membuka bukunya, namun, saat ia akan membuka bukunya sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kai"ucapnya pelan dengan kerutan didahi.

"Kau harus ikut aku"ucap Kai sebelum menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya kesebuah tampat.

Mereka berhenti diatap sekolah dengan Kai yang membelakangi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang menatap punggung lebar Kai dengan pandangan bingung.

Kyungsoo berdecih dan berkata, "Kau menyeretku kemari dan sekarang kau tak mengatakan apapun. Aku akan pe–"

Sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil melangkahkan kakinya. Kai lagi-lagi menahan lengannya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku sebentar"ucap Kai pelan seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tap–"

"Aku mohon"

Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo berakhir bersama Kai diatap sekolah masih dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti keduanya.

**006 – Lucifer**

Malam sudah semakin larut dan Kyungsoo masih juga belum bisa menutup matanya. Bayangan tentang hal tidak-tidak mengenai Baekhyun dan Luhan merayap ke pikirannya. Membuatnya harus selalu mengerutkan dahinya dan juga menelan ludahnya.

Pukul empat sore tadi, Luhan mengirim sebuah pesan padanya dan berkata kalau ia tak akan pulang untuk malam ini dan juga ia mungkin akan kembali lusa. Dan dengan tak ada alasan apapun diakhir pesan singkat itu, semakin membuat Kyungsoo termakan rasa khawatir.

**006 – Lucifer**

Kedua mobil itu melajukan mobil mewah mereka membelah jalanan sepi Mokpo dengan kecepatan yang tak main. Kedua pengemudi itu sesekali saling menatap dan melempar tatapan saling benci.

Kedua mobil itu berakhir didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan arsitektur eropa yang kental. Terdapat sebuah _water fountain_ didepan sepasang pilar kokoh penyangga dengan karpet merah yang terbentar mulai dari pintu utama hingga tak terlihat ujungnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah tersebut dengan helaan nafas berat. Seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi goyang memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Pria tua itu berdiri dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat.

"K-kau Baekhyun?"tanya pria itu seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan pria tua itu kemudian menepuk bahunya.

Pria tua itu beralih pada Luhan. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berkata, "Oh, kau Luhan? Kenapa kalian tak pernah mengunjungi _appa_?"

Mereka berakhir dikursi keluarga dengan tiga cangkir teh lemon dan juga sepiring kue kering. Pria tua yang merangkap sebagai ayah kedua pria itu duduk diujung kursi dengan sisi kanan-kirinya adalah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang melempar pandangan benci. Tuan Byun terlalu tua untuk menyadari bagaimana kedua anaknya saling menatap penuh kebencian.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Apa kalian berdua tinggal bersama?"tanya Tuan Byun kemudian menyeruput teh lemonnya.

"Aku tak akan sudi tinggal dengannya"ucap Baekhyun menjawab. Tuan Byun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kalian terus saja saling membenci? Masa lalu sudah berlalu dan seharusnya kalian sudah saling memaafkan"ucap Tuan Byun. Luhan dan Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Pada awalnya, kami memang saling meminta maaf dan menjadi teman. Tapi, sekarang kata teman berubaha menjadi musuh"ujar Luhan dengan suaranya yang sedingin es. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek seraya membuang mukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa kalian selalu bermusuhan?"tanya Tuan Byun dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar karena termakan usia.

"Karena dia selalu merebut apapun yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

**006 – Lucifer **

_**Flashback **_

_Pagi diawal musim gugur memang selalu terasa dingin dan juga matahari yang malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Suara gesekan antara daun dan tanah yang menenangkan juga dengan angin dingin yang berhembus menjadi hal wajar yang selalu datang kala musim gugur tiba. _

_Dua pemuda terlihat sedang berdiri dipantai yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Satu pemuda dengan rambut brunette berdiri dibibir pantai, dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang menatap punggung kakaknya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. _

"_Hyung, kenapa kau mengambil keputusan ini?"tanya pemuda dengan rambut hitam –Baekhyun pada kakaknya –Luhan. _

_Luhan membalikkan badannya, "Aku harus pergi ke Seoul"jawabnya. _

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa harus dengan ibu? Kenapa hyung tidak bisa ke Seoul sendirian?"tanyanya. _

_Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku harus membawa ibu pergi. Aku harus membawa ibu sejauh mungkin dari ayah"jawab Luhan. _

"_Kalau begitu ijinkan aku ikut"ucap Baekhyun kembali. _

"_Tidak! Kenapa kau selalu ingin mengerti, kalau kau memang benar-benar menyanyangi ibu kau harus membiarkannya pergi bersama hyung! Hyung akan menjaga ibu"ucap Luhan. _

_Baekhyun, "Aku menyayangi ibu dan hyung. Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh mengerti"_

"_Karna kau akan semakin tersakiti"_

_[Flashback Off]_

Seusai acara makan malam dan juga mengobrol ala kadarnya dengan Tuan Byun. Mereka berjalan kearah taman belakang yang dulunya ditumbuhi dengan taman bunga mawar yang sekarang telah tergantikan dengan semak belukar berduri.

"Kalau kau dulunya tak membawa ibu pergi dariku, mungki aku tak akan terlalu membencimu seperti ini"ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Luhan hanya diam, hampir tak punya niatan untuk menjawab, sebelum Baekhyun berkata lagi, "Kenapa kau dulu tak pernah membiarkan aku untuk mengerti? Aku hanya ingin mengerti apa yang kau dan ibu ketahui"

Luhan membalikkan badannya, "Sudah kubilang dari dulu. Kalau kau tahu alasannya kau akan semakin tersakiti"jawab Luhan setelah memutuskan untuk menjawab.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Katakan segalanya. Hidupku terlalu banyak goresan, bahkan jika yang kau katakan hanyalah sebuah goresan kecil, itu akan tetap terlihat. Aku sudah terlalu biasa tentang itu"jawabnya.

"Jika aku membiarkan ibu tetap ada disamping ayah waktu itu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Perusahaan ayah akan bangkrut dan kita akan berakhir disamping halte tanpa apapun dan ibu yang meninggalkan kita"ucapnya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Ibu tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu pada ayah"

"Kenapa tidak, setidak mungkin sebuah hal akan terjadi, jika memang sudah digariskan itu akan tetap terjadi"

_[FLASHBACK] _

"_Aku sudah mengecek semua saldonya. Semuanya ada duapuluh milyar dolar. Setelah aku selesai mengurus segalanya, aku akan menceraikannya dan membawanya padamu"ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang tergerai indah dipunggungnya. _

_Sosok Luhan mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar sekelebat percakapan ibunya pada seseorang ditelepon. _

"_Kenapa kau memperdulikan si tua itu? Lagipula aku hanya butuh uangnya dan kemudian meninggalkannya" _

"_Baik, aku juga mencintaimu"_

"_Ibu aku ingin pergi ke Seoul dan bersekolah disana"ucap Luhan seraya menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar. _

_Ibunya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus rambutnya, "Baik, Luhannie bisa tinggal bersama dengan bibi disana"jawab ibunya. _

_Luhan menggeleng dan ibunya mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku ingin pergi kesana bersama ibu. Dan aku ingin berangkat besok"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. _

_Ibunya membulatkan matanya, "A-apa?"_

"_Ayolah, bu. Aku hanya ingin sekolah di Seoul"bujuk Luhan pada ibunya yang masih membatu. _

"_Hyung aku ikut, ijinkan aku ikut"ucap Baekhyun. _

_Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kau hanya harus tinggal dirumah dan menjaga ayah"_

_Ibunya menatap keayahnya seakan bertanya 'apa-yang-harus-kulakukan'. _

"_Pergi saja, aku akan menelepon sekretaris Oh untuk memintanya membeli tiket untuk kalian"_

_Dan hari itupun Luhan berhasil menyelamatkan Ayahnya dari kebangkrutan dengan membawa ibunya ke Seoul. Ia tinggal dengan bibinya pada awalnya, sebelum ibu dan ayahnya yang bercerai hingga ia harus tinggal bersama dengan keluarga baru yang brengsek dipikirannya. _

_Ibunya memang tak pernah berubah, bahkan ibunya masih memiliki rencana untuk menghisap seluruh kekayaan ayah barunya. Dan kali ini ia tak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya. Ia hanya melakukan pencairan harta warisannya dan memakainya untuk hidup. _

_[FLASHBACK]_

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kecewa, "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku?"

Luhan meringis, "Aku sudah mengatakan beribu kali alasannya"jawabnya.

"Sudah aku katakan, walau itu adalah sebuah goresan baru dihidupku. Itu tak akan terlihat karena terlalu banyak goresan pada hidupku, dan sebuah goresan kecil tak akan terlihat jelas diantara goresan besar yang menyakitkan"

**006 – Lucifer**

Pagi kembali datang dan ini adalah hari terakhir dari janji Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah bertekad, jika Luhan ataupun Baekhyun tak kembali hari ini. Ia akan mencari pria itu apapun taruhannya, bahkan jika itu nyawanya.

Kyungsoo membersihkan diri dan berpakaian seragam lengkap. Ia juga sudah menghabiskan setelungkup roti isinya dan berlanjut dengan meraih kunci mobilnya dan melajukannya cepat menuju sekolah.

_To be continue…_

_Chapter 6 has been updated. I can't do it as fast as you want. I have to help my mom everytime. I will take a hiatus before I go to Bali for school holiday. And it's not the last chap before I'll take a hiatus, maybe there's one chapter again and I will take hiatus for a week. _

_Just a week and I'll be back update as soon as possible. Next, Mind to review?_

_Channie10 [coffebreakespresso]_


	8. I'm Sorry

**007**; _I'm sorry_

Word count; 2,069

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi kantin seorang diri dengan sepiring roti isi tuna dan juga segelas _vanilla milkshake_. Seseorang duduk didepannya, Kyungsoo hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya –terlalu lelah untuk mengecek siapa yang duduk didepannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi lebih murung akhir-akhir ini?"suara tegas menyapa indera pendengarannya, mau tak mau harus membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kembali ke _milkshake_-nya dan mengabaikan tatapan Kai yang mulai melembut kearahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang kesepian. Luhan dan Baekhyun menghilang sejak tiga hari yang lalu, sebenarnya mereka kemana?"tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Molla_"

**007 – Lucifer **

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Luhan. Tempat yang menjadi tujuan satu-satunya setelah pulang sekolah selain apartemen Baekhyun. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke rumah ibunya dan mengabaikan kemungkinan kalau ibunya akan menjualnya kembali.

Kyungsoo menekan beberapa digit angka pada layar dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dentingan pertanda pintu telah terbuka. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat sebuah sepatu yang begitu dikenalinya ada dijajaran rak sepatu. Seketika Kyungsoo langsung melempar tasnya dan berlari menuju kamar Luhan.

"_Hyung!_"pekiknya seraya membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Namun, alih-alih menemukan pria rambut _maroon _itu ada diatas ranjang, ia hanya menemukan ranjang kosong yang masih rapi seperti sebelumnya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia kemudian berjalan kekamarnya tanpa menaruh perhatian pada sebuah bungkusan yang ada diatas meja makan.

**007 – Lucifer**

"Apa yang kau sudah lakukan padanya?"tanya Baekhyun seraya membalikkan tubuh Luhan.

Mereka sudah berada disebuah taman yang ada ditengah kota. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam, dan Kyungsoo belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Kalau satu diantara kita tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Kita harus membuat Kyungsoo memilih"jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

**007 – Lucifer **

Kyungsoo bangun saat matahari bahkan belum menampakkan dirinya. Sebenarnya di Minggu pagi ia punya jadual untuk lari pagi, namun saat mengingat kalau dua sosok pria menghilang dan membuatnya merasa lelah, ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi dan hanya tidur dirumah.

Ia mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan selembar kaus dan juga jins putih. Ia berjalan kearah dapur, matanya memincing kala melihat sebuah bungkusan yang tergeletak diatas meja makan. Ia membukanya dan ternyata isinya adalah semangkuk _curry ramyeon_ dan juga _cheese stick_. Ia menarik sebuah memo yang ada didalam bungkusan tersebut.

' _Aku menunggumu ditaman kota malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang. Maaf karena tak pulang selama dua hari dan juga tak memberimu alasan yang jelas. Yang mengasihimu, Xi Luhan'_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Segera, ia mengambil mantel miliknya juga kunci mobilnya. Ia berlari kearah _basement_ dan melajukan mobilnya ke taman kota.

Jantungnya terus memukul-mukul membuatnya harus ekstra konsentrasi pada jalan seraya tangannya yang meremas ban setir hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia berhenti disebuah lapangan parkir dan berlari menuju taman kota.

Nafasnya sudah terdengar berat dan pendek-pendek. Namun, sepanjang matanya menyapu sekitar ia tak bisa melihat sosok Luhan dimanapun. Kyungsoo berlari lagi menuju titik-titik lainnya dengan harapan yang berhembus dari hatinya kalau ia akan menemukan Luhan.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat ditrotoar jalan. Ia sudah berusaha mencari Luhan dimanapun, bahkan ke tempat yang sering dilalui oleh pria rambut _maroon_ itu.

Perlahan setitik air mata muncul dari balik kelopak matanya, bahunya bergetar, dan juga isakan yang perlahan mulai terdengar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya walau isakannya begitu terdengar.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang pria yang melihatnya dari balik pohon seraya memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, dan seketika terasa seperti satu goresan pena diatas kertas polos saat melihat air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

**007 – Lucifer **

Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo berjalan pelan melewati trotoar kembali dengan pandangan yang menatap kosong kearah depan. Ia tak tahu kemana arah pikiran rasionalnya, rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena dua sosok yang begitu membuatnya bingung.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang pria tubuh besar yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan membekap Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

**007 – Lucifer **

Kaki panjang Kai berlari menuju mobilnya dan berusaha untuk mengejar mobil yang telah membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Ia seratus persen yakin kalau ini adalah perbuatan ayahnya.

Ia memacu kecepatan tinggi dan berusaha untuk mengikuti mobil itu pergi. Kai memukul setirnya kala ia sadar kalau ia sudah kehilangan jejak.

Ia merogoh ponselnya.

"Byun, dimana kau?"tanyanya.

"Kau gila! Kyungsoo diculik bodoh!"teriaknya kembali kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah.

**007 – Lucifer **

"A-apa?!"

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas dan juga kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Luhan seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo diculik"

**007 – Lucifer**

Kaki-kaki panjang Kai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya memutar kenop dan mmebanting pintunya, mengeluarkan suara yang membuat seorang pria yang sedang tertawa didalam ruangan itu terdiam.

"Kai"ucap pria dewasa itu.

Kai berjalan dengan penuh kemarahan. Ia menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk dikursi kerjanya lalu menarik kerah ayahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo, brengsek?"tanya Kai dengan suara rendah yang meremangkan bulu roma.

Ayahnya terkekeh, "Aku membelinya. Jadi aku punya hak sepenuhnya akan tubuhnya dan juga nyawanya"jawab ayahnya.

Bugh!

Kai menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan pada pipi kiri ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Markas belakang _Bevl_"

**007 – Lucifer**

Kedua mobil berbeda merek itu melaju cepat menembus jalanan sepi kota. Asap akibat gesekan ban mengepul dibelakang mobil, sedang dua orang yang sedang membanting setir sedang dibakar api amarah.

Kedua mobil itu berhenti bersampingan didepan sebuah markas yang seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari baja. Kaki mereka berlari memasuki markas itu dan menemukan sosok yang mereka cari tengah terikat disebuah kursi dengan keadaan telanjang.

Penis mungilnya yang mengacung tegak diberi sebuah _cock ring_ dengan _gag ball_ yang menyumpal mulutnya. Dua pemuda itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil sedikit waktu untuk menelan ludah.

Mata coklat mereka menatap siluet seseorang yang ada ditengah ruangan; diam, dengan orang bersenjata dikelilingnya.

"Kai"lirih Baekhyun. Mencoba mengenyapingkan keadaan Kyungsoo dahulu. Ia tak yakin kalau motif dari penculikan Kyungsoo adalah untuk membunuhnya.

**007 – Lucifer**

"Apa kalian tuli?! Cepat lepaskan ikatannya dan biarkan dia pergi!"teriak Kai.

Orang-orang yang semula hanya mengelilingi ruangan kini mengangkat senjata mereka. Ia meringis kecil sebelum meludah–sebagai tanda kalau ia tak takut.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang? Kita bisa berkelahi tanpa senjata"ujarnya lagi. Serentak semua orang itu menjatuhkan pistol mereka dan mulai menyerang Kai satu-per-satu.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya ia gunakan untuk menendang seorang yang mencoba untuk melayangkan pukulan padanya. Kemudian ia menarik dua kepala lainnya dan menubrukkannya hingga dua orang itu pingsan. Satu orang lagi datang, hendak menendangnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi ia lebih dulu melompat dan menendang kepala orang itu.

Tujuh melawan satu memang bukan jumlah yang seimbang. Tiga orang lainnya mulai mencoba menyerang Kai dengan cepat. Kaki-kakinya menendang sembarang dada dan kepala siapapun yang mencoba menyerangnya. Ia membalas bogem mentah yang mereka layangkan padanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tersisa satu orang. Kai yang sudah dibakar emosi hendak memberi sebuah bogem mentah pada orang itu. Namun sebelum ia bisa menghadiahkan pria itu sebuah ciuman dipipi, tangannya terlebih dahulu ditarik dan diputar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menghentikan aku"ujarnya dan setelah itu yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat tubuhnya pria itu dan melemparnya hingga terjatuh dilantai.

Setelah selesai dengan orang terakhir, Kai berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berlinang air mata. Ia melepaskan _gag ball _ yang menyumpal mulutnya, hingga terdengarlah suara tangisan dan raungan Kyungsoo.

Mata elang Kai menatap Kyungsoo lembut seakan berkata kalau ia sudah aman. Ia beralih melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan–

Dor!

–tubuh Kai yang sebelumnya berdiri tegak kini mulai merosot jatuh. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Ia memangku kepala Kai dipahanya dan menangis seraya mengelus wajah tan itu.

Ia bahkan tak mengetahui sejak kapan Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berdiri dibelakang Kai dan menghajar pria yang sudah membunuh Kai itu.

"_Andwae_!"

**007 – Lucifer**

Kelopak matanya terbuka, dan rasa perih mulai menyapa matanya. Ia meringis kecil dan tanpa terasa matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Mulutnya terbuka dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang keluar dari belahan bibirnya hanyalah kebulan nafas.

Dua orang yang begitu ia kenal memasuki kamar rawatnya. Wajah mereka terdengar khawatir dan saat ia melihat wajah orang yang begitu ia rindukan, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan memeluk orang itu.

"H-hei"ucap Baekhyun terbata. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Maka, saat ia merasa kalau bahunya mulai basah, ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung kekasih–_atau bukan_–nya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya terdengar serak karena ia banyak berteriak kemarin atau dua hari lalu.

Dua orang yang duduk disampingnya itu hanya terdiam membisu tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kyungsoo katakan.

"Baekhyunnie, Luhan-_hyung_. Jawabaku"ujarnya kemudian. Dan kedua pria disampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata dan terisak didada Baekhyun saat pria itu mulai merengkuhnya.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya. Hikss… Tuhan tak akan memaafkan aku"ucap Kyungsoo disela-sela isakannya. Luhan sudah menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan sepasang anak adam yang saling berpelukan.

**007**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya aneh. Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap hamparan rumput luas didepan matanya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Ia banyak menangis kemarin"jawab Baekhyun seraya berjalan dan berhenti disamping Luhan. Ia juga ikut menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang memanjakan mata.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Kim?"tanya Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang nampak acuh padanya. Pria itu masih–_sangat_–membencinya.

"Pria itu sudah masuk penjara. Ia harus membayar segalanya karena sudah menyelundupkan ganja dan juga membunuh anaknya"jawab Luhan, masih tidak menatap Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo akan pulang ke apartemenku mulai besok"ujar Baekhyun membunuh keheningan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Ia milikku. Dan hingga sekarang'pun ia masih milikku"

**007**

Kyungsoo masih duduk diatas ranjang rawatnya saat lembayung senja mulai menggelap. Makan siangnya bahkan belum ia sentuh sama sekali, dan masih tergeletak diatas meja nakasnya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, ia yang sebelumnya menatap keluar jendela kini menatap sosok yang ia rindukan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Luhan-_hyung_"panggilnya.

Luhan menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping ranjangnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Luhan seraya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana Baekhyunnie-_hyung_?"tanya Kyungsoo, dan secara tiba-tiba membuat Luhan membuang mukanya dan menarik tangannya yang semula masih mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau selalu membicarakannya saat kita berdua?"tanya Luhan, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya dilontarkan padanya.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak melihat Baekhyunnie-_hyung_ sejak tadi pagi dan, dan aku merindukannya"jawab Kyungsoo, seraya memainkan jari-jarinya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

**007**

Ranjang yang semula tertata rapi kini sudah berantakan karena ulah sosok pemuda yang berbaring diatas ranjang seraya memainkan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi yang menandakan kalau ada panggilan masuk, ia segera menggeser tombol hijau.

"_Yeobose–"_

"_Ya! Jangan katakan kalau cerita tentang keluarga Kai itu benar-benar terjadi?"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Apa yang harus kukatakan lagi? Itu semua terjadi diluar perkiraanku"

"_Bar biasa, kutunggu sepuluh menit lagi"_

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil kaus dan membalut tubuh _topless_-nya.

Mobilnya melaju cepat diantara pejalan-pejalan kaki ditrotoar, mengingat kalau jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Matanya menatap jalanan lengang dengan separuh pikiran yang melayang kearah Kyungsoo, yang sudah ia tinggal sejak tadi pagi. Apa pria itu mencarinya?

Mobilnya ia parkirkan didepan sebuah _pub_ mewah. Ia memakai jaket kulit hitamnya lalu melangkah memasuki bar. Mata sipitnya menyapu sekeliling, berharap segera menemukan si Kim–_fucking_–Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang kalian ingin dengar dariku?"ucap Baekhyun segera saat ia sudah menemukan pria dengan rambut _blond_ disalah satu konter.

"Zitao dan Chanyeol akan tiba lima menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu"jawab Suho lalu meminum alkohol yang ia tuang dalam beberapa gelas kecil.

Baekhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, "Aku mau satu _cola_"ucap Baekhyun pada salah satu bartender berpapan nama 'EunHyuk'.

"Kenapa hanya itu? Kau butuh sesuatu yang lebih liar untuk malam ini"ucap Suho menanggapi pesanan Baekhyun yang menurutnya benar-benar pengecut.

"Aku masih butuh nyawa untuk menyetir kerumah"

Tiga menit kemudian, sosok menyeramkan Zitao dan sosok _creppy_ Chanyeol muncul. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Ceritakan, tentang Kai"ucap Zitao seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam dengan matanya yang berbalut _eyeliner_ tebal.

"Ayahnya sendiri telah membunuhnya"ucap Baekhyun, lalu menyesap rokok yang menyala diantara jarinya.

"_Holly fucking strawberry_, tuan Kim tak mungkin melakukannya"jawab Chanyeol, melahirkan satu jitakan sayang dikepalanya.

**007**

Luhan masih saja ada disamping tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur, bahkan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur seraya sesekali mengelus pipi atau membenarkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mendapatkanmu?"ucap Luhan seraya mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia terkekeh geli kala mendengar Kyungsoo yang merancau.

"Dan kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu?"ucapnya lagi. Tak lebih keras dari yang pertama. Ia membawa bibirnya jatuh dengan indah diatas dahi Kyungsoo, seraya menutup matanya.

Kemudian Luhan membawa kakinya keluar dari kamar inap Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa menyadari kalau sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang itu tak pernah jatuh dalam tidurnya.

"_Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae_"

_To be continue_…

Kenapa reviewnya menurun, yang follow ff ini lumayan dan yang komen per chapter gak sampe segitu. Meskipun gitu, saya tetep mau ngucapin terimakasih sama semua readers yang udah baca.

Saya mau ngaku disini, kalau sebenernya saya itu pembaca ff dyanaaLee judulnya 'Skull'. Saya masih jadi siders sampe sekarang, jeongmal mianhamnida.

Last, Mind to review?

Channie10


End file.
